The Raven Pirates (Read chapter 34)
by JarOfIdeas
Summary: She's Alexandra . She was just having fun then she bumped into a tree and got sucked in . Then she waked up on an Island and discover that she's in One Piece she decided to save Thatch , Ace and Whitebeard and Decided to Form a Crew before going toThe Moby Dick (
1. Prolouge:It all started with a Prank

**Hi Minna~ So this is Umm .. Before Thatch dies Becuz' I wanna Write before he dies ... **

**Now On to The Story!~ **

* * *

I groaned then I tried to stand up . The smell of the salted air registered to my senses and the of the feeling Rough sand under my feet .. Wait,as I remember there's no sand in our school weird .. So slowly I opened my eyes and I am shockto see that I'm on a of beach ..

What the freaking heck is Happening?! as I remember there is no beach here! . Okay Alexandra Britney D Kieth calm down! calm down ... Okay now try to remember what happened why are you on a Beach ... Wait why am I in a beach again ?

**~[ flashback ]~ **

It was a typical morning . Yeah it was,Until I ran into a Freaking tree

" Oi! Alex! Bring that back! shit look out bitch! " Charmian said

I stuck out my tongue and ran with my Rollerskates

Then I noticed the giant tree on my way . Oh Shit

I did all my best to stop my skates and I even tried to hold on a branch of another tree. The branch break, like there's a force from the Tree that's pulling me in.

" OH SHIT! " I shouted then

**BANG!**

And after that I woke up here. Great

**~( End of Flashback )~**

I sighed in Annoyance,if this is Charmaine revenge im going to kill that 'gal

So I first checked my Guitar case where my rocket launcher is, it was made by my father who's a expert in making weapons. it has an unlimited bullets. With my Handgun, Riffle, Sniper and so many more and I don't need Ammo because my Father made it with unlimited guns I dunno how he did that and search for my wallet where I hide my lotsa money. I'm a part of a gang so it was from illegal doings... And My foldable bike, My Phone full of OP episode and My Powerbank so I can Charge my phone whenever I like to.

Then I dusted off my clothes and rose from my position then I went to the nearest store

Before I go to the door I decided to check the newspaper at the newspaper rack . I don't usually check the newspapers but something in me is shouting ' CHECK IT! '

So I grabbed the newspaper and went to the counter to buy it

" Thanks " I said while grabbing my change

My eyes widened when I saw a picture of a freckled man . Topless only seeing his back with WB's tattoo Hands turning to Fire I can see him Grinning Even if it's only his back that you can see in the picture

Then I quickly read the article, No It can't be maybe he's just cosplaying , Right?

_Portgas D Ace Former Spade Pirates Captain . After Showing Up, he Brings News_

_He's Now the 2nd Commander of The Whitebeard Pirates_

My mouth gaped. No seriously?! I scanned the other pages then I realize the name of the newspaper

Fuck ! I'm in One Piece how the hell did that happened?!

Then it came to my mind. Why not prevent Thatch from dying? Why not Warn them! But first I have to Form a Crew .. _**The Raven Pirates**_! But First I should know where I am I already know where they are. So that is the location . Oh yeah a ship too maybe I can get money from those nobles on the back of this Island. Or sing in a bar... No No No erase that I know what will happen after that they will beg for me to be their Slut and Sell my body if I refuse they'll kill me I know that Because that what happened back home

So I instantly grabbed for my things and went to the counter

" Excuse me Ma'am .. But what is the name of this Island ? " I asked

She gave me a look saying ' Are you serious you came here even if you don't know what Island is this?! '

" Umm ...it's the Lilith Island, Miss " She said with her Eyebrow raised

I bowed And say " Arigatou " Then Left ( Thank you )

So this where Alexandra's tale starts...

* * *

**If you wanna join please click the chapter 14th chapter**

**~ Ace Portgas D**


	2. Meet The Creepy - Archeologist

**Hi Minna~~ **

**Here's The Chapter 2 .. And CelestialxXxAngel Will be here already .. **

**~~ ON TO THE SHITTY STORY!~~~**

* * *

I hummed hapily while walking to the Dark alley trying not to get the Noble's Attention . I just robbed the richest Noble around without him Noticing

Good Now I can Buy a Good ship with this Money

Then I bumped into someone Stopping me from my Thoughts

" Sorry " I appologize while bowing

She Looked at me for a Minute and said " I always know you'll come One day " She said while smiling creepily

" Huh? " I said . Shaking of my thoughts . I decided to ask her join the crew I noticed that she's already walking away

" Oi wait! " I said while I catch up on her

She looked on me waiting for the thing I m going to say .

" -pants- Do -pants- you want to - pants- join my Crew? " I asked her while Breathing heavily

She smiled with her usual creepy ones that can Make me Shiver

" Sure " She said

I grinned Yes! my First member!

" I m Alexandra D Keith . " I said while giving my hand

" Lilica Black " She said while grabbing my hand for a Shake hand

" So why not help me Find a Ship? " I said She smiled I take that as A Yes

* * *

**So this is Chapter 2! Sorry CelestialxXxAngel-san if your Oc is not like the one you Writed . Oh Yeah please feel free to Post your Oc I still need Oc's -'v'- I still need a Chef and A Musician , Please fill up this form  
**

**Name :**

**Age:**

**Gender :**

**Height:**

**Attire:**

**Others about her attire :**

**Ability/ Devil fruit :**

**Weapon :**

**Homebase : ( Example : Chef . )**

**Past :**

**How will they meet :**

**Attitude :**

**Note : Please Don't Over Power your Oc ! **


	3. Meet the Cocky- Shipwright

**Really ? Updating while you just Updated an Hour ago? , Really ? I can't believe you . **

**Oh shut up Self . Anyway this Arguement is going nowhere so **

**On to the Shitty story!~~**

**The Update is on the End part :)**

* * *

Me and Lilica got along well . That's good because I usually don't get Along with New friends because of Interest and the Fear that Because of me she'll get in danger . That's why I don't have any friends in school ... -sigh-

Oh well that doesn't matter anymore . I don't think I can get back anymore anyways So I played my Mp3 .

**_Stop Stop Stop_**

**_Everybody Stop Stop 'cuz I got _somethi'n _somethi'n _that will get your Attention__**

**__Somethi'n that will get your Interest __**

**__Somethin' that will get your Senses focus on it__**

**__i'll change the world and that's a promise__**

**__A promise__**

**__Watch watch me until I got to the top__**

**__Drool on my Body __**

**__Be jealous of me __**

**__Envy me __**

**__Now I'm off __**

**__\- Phone beeps -__**

" May I ask what is that? " Lilica said while pointing to my Mp3

" It's a Device from where I live ... It plays Music 'ya know " I said

" Wanna Use it? " I asked

She looked at me Curiously

" It will also help you to Know more things , So Here you can Borrow it " I said while giving my Mp3

She hesitantly reached for my Mp3

When she grabbed it , I smiled

" Let me help you .. this is how you use that " I said while giving her Instructions

I played ' Hello Kitty ' By Avril in High volume that made her startle at first

" So .. Why is there Nobles at the Back of this Island and most of all base on the fences I'd seen . They're Separating Themselves from the people here why is that? " I asked

She gave my Mp3 back then Explained

" They Live here because Our Island is Known as Rich in Mining . We have many caves around here Which contains Gold , Silver , Copper and Diamonds . " She said

" Diamonds? I have seen a Movie . As far as I know Diamonds can only be mine under Volcanoes as I have seen in the Movie ... " I said I m not really Interested In Mining . So I don't know where you can mine Diamonds

" Diamonds are mineed from volcanic pipes . And yes this Area has many Volcanoes and all of them are Active " She explained

' Wait , And She's still calm about it? ' I thought

" So it's Normal when One day you'll wake up and your Backyard's full of Ash " She said

I sweatdroped . ' And still calm about it ' I thought

I stopped for A second ' Wait where are we going again? ' I mentally asked myself

" Umm ... Where are we going ? " I asked

She smiled

" To the port There's a lot of Ships that you can choose from " She said

I nodded , ' Hmm ... So what kind of Ship will I choose? ' I asked myself

Then A Raven figure-head Ship Caught my Eye ' Ooh~ Perfect '

I saw a man Top-less with black baggy short sand black open toe boots , His arm wrapped in bandages as Gloves

i jumped to the Ship with a Thud that I did Purposely . That made him flinch and Open his Eye

" What do you want? " He said Annoyingly

" How much for the Ship? " I asked

He snorted " I don't sell the Ship , Go away " He said and Close His eye

" Hmmph! If I beat you you'll join my Crew and give your ship! I heard your a fighter " I said This Perked his Interest

" So Someone Has finally challenge me . " He smirked

" Deal " He smirked with his Cocky Smile

" Don't be so Cocky even i girl I can Beat your Cocky-Ass " I said

He smirked " Oh is that so? , You don't even look like you can beat a Cockroach " He said

My eyebrow twitched " Not all girls are Scared of Cockroach Cocky-bastard " I said

His smirk grew even wider " How about we fight already ? on the Forest I'll meet you there , Girly " He said With a Mocking tone

' Argh that Cocky-bastard I'll show him ' I said

I sighed and Glance to Lilica

" So~ where is this Forest? " I asked her

" This way , Cap'n " She said while leading the way

The Forest was Huge! the trees are weird the plants Are weird The Animals are weird . In short Everything is weird

" Woah . This Forest is Sure weird " I commented while we Walk to the path of Candies that Lily said Cannot be Eaten . -Pouts- I really want to eat them

" So .. Why is this Forest look like this I mean you don't see a Stripped tree nor Polka dotted or A path Made of Candy .. And the Animals sure looks .. Weird Oh~ Roast Beef can I eat them? " I Said while Drooling

She Chuckled with this And shook her head Lightly " No Cap'n It can't be Eaten it's Poisonous . And To Answer your First Question People from the Noble Lands used to Get some samples here and Experiment it . Then they'll dump it back here . " She said

I pouted " Is that so? Hmm Poor little things Anyway let's sit there " I said while I pointed to the Tallest tree that looks like A Candy Cane - Drools - Oh stop it I don't wanna Die because of Poisoning

She Nodded and We Climbed up to the Tree

~ An Hour Later ~

I tapped the Branch Impatiently Seriously where the Hell is that Cocky- bastard?!

Then I Heard Footsteps

And He Finally Showed up I jumped from the Branch and Landed infront of Him

" Oi Cocky- bastard Why the Fuck are Late?! " I said while Readying my Staff . I don't wanna Use A sword 'Cuz I don't wanna Kill my Shipwright though I kill , It's a Part being a Gangster 'ya know

He Grinned " Late? I don't Remember giving an Exact time Missy " He said while transforming into some kind of .. A Poodle Pup? ( No Not Really its A fox but for her it's A Puppy ^.^ )

I rotated my head Like a Pigeon seeing something Unusual then I Grinned

" Oh~ So Kawaii~! A Puppy ~! " I said like I want to Cuddle him

He growled " Baka! I m not A Pupp Fox! " He Protested and try To slash my body But of Course me Being the Best I didn't let my Guard down And Dodge it

" Oh~ The Cocky bastard turns out to Be an Idiot too~~ " I said Mockingly

He growled and try Another Attack He Slashed My arm Which Hurt pretty Bad That made me fell Into the Ground

He smirked " Who's An Idiot again ? " He said with a Teasing voice

I slowly Stand up and Smirk I Touched my wound and then " You " I said

Then I grabbed my Staff and Hit him **Very **Hard and when I said **Very Hard** I mean it , It send him Far Far away

" Geez Now we need to look for him " I Said

Lilica Jumped down from the Branch

" He's there Cap'n " She Said while pointing to The Direction where She Have Seen Him Flying

" Oh . Thanks Lets go~! " I shouted

* * *

After We Pick Him Up We went to His Ship , Oh Scratch that It's **My** Ship Now He Loss the Bet So It means It's Mine and his our Newly Shipwright

Luckily I have A First Aid Kit in My Bag , So I treated my Wound and his I don't want My Shipwright Wounded , do I?

Luckily I know how to Navigate a Ship and How to Drive One Our Leader Teached us Just In case If we Need to Escape Cops by Water

" Is it Really Ok Cap'n to take his ship? " Lilica asked Worriedly

I didn't turn my Gaze on her " Well yes , He Agreed with the Bet . And If he Attack Us I m Pretty Sure I Can Beat his Ass Right Away " I said then I turned my Gaze on her

" Wait ... Did we Bought a Log Pose? " I asked her . She Chuckled and She took A Circle thingy from her Blue Jeans Which is The Log Pose

I looked at her " Figured much " She said while handing me The Log Pose

I Blushed In embarrassment How Can I forget About it?

Then Something Lingered through my Mind what does she Mean by the thing She said in our First Encounter?

" Uhm .. Lilica .. What Do you mean by the thing you said In our First Encounter? " I said turning my Full Attention To her

She Smiled " It's Because of My Ability Cap'n , I have the Ability to see the Future but I can't Predict When will my Visions Appear .There are only very Few People Who have this Ability and Able to Control it Cap'n " She said

" Oh~ Interesting " I said Then We heard a groan from our Shipwright's Room

" Looks Like his Awake Cap'n " She said

Then I left the Steering wheel and we Went to our Shipwright's Room


	4. The Mysterious White-Tiger

**Hi Thank you for Submitting your Oc's! Don't worry for those who passed an Oc . If your Oc hasn't showed up yet please just be Patient your Oc will show up Eventually **

**Disclaimer : There's No OP characters in this Chapter .. Maybe they'll show up after she's done Collecting Crew members .**

* * *

I Bang the Door Open to get his Attention

" Morning Sleepy-head " I said with a Smirk then I sat Onto the Bed next to him

His Eyes Widened in Shock He Gritted his teeth " What the Hell are you Doing here! " He shouted

I used my finger to curl the End of my Hair

and I Smiled Softly ( At least for the One who's Seeing her .. ) . He Blushed

" Well May I Remind you Mister Cocky-Pathetic-Idiot-Bastard That You made A Deal With me . That If I won I'll get your Ship for free and I'll get You as my Crewmate . And Obviously I won So It means you and your Ship Are **Mine** " I said with a Devilish Smirk

It Processed Slowly in his Brain and Lilica started to Chuckle

" Let's Try this Again , I m Alexandra D Keith . And The Fact tha **D** means It will be hard for you to Say ' No ' 'Cuz Everybody Knows a D doesn't Recognize ' No ' As A Answer so it means Whether You like it or Not you'll join me and it means you'll gonna Stick with me For a Long while So why not Stop being a Cocky-Bastard and Say your Name " I said Said with my ' Smirk of Doom ' ( Wahaha )

He Sighed in Defeat , Of Course of all people that He'll bump into Is a D , Well He Quite know a lot of D and yes What she said is True a D don't Accept ' No ' as an answer

" Fine , Cooper Nelson " He said while Grabbing my Hand for A Shake hand

I smirk " Now that's all Done . Do you know how to Cook? " I asked

Lilica chuckled and Cooper Sighed Annoyingly , Yeah Everybody Knows that Most of D have a Monstrous Appetite .

~~ **_Just a Little TimeSkip_**

I forced Both of them To Cook and if our Knowledge is Combined together Who knows We might beat the Best Cook in the Seas

My Knowledge in Cooking is **Very** Low I mean Very . Last Time I tried to Cook Onigiri for Our Home Economics Subject Guess what , It turned to A Lethal Weapon Someone Actually Mistaken as a Cannon ball

And Lilica can Cook but not Much

Well Cooper Don't Know to cook to So Like me We are Just Following Lily's Instructions

" Why can't we Just Catch something and Cook it on the Deck? " I said Irritatedly

" Let me tell you again so it can get through your Thick-skull _**Captain**_ . We can't Because base on how _**Clumsy** _you are and _**arelessness** _you are . You can Burn the ship with just one Move " Cooper said Irritatedly

I pouted " But~ " I whined then A Cannonball Hit Our Ship That Startle us a Bit

" Looks Like We got Company , Cap'n " Lilica said

Each other Shared a Sadistic Grin

When we got outside the Kitchen , We Spotted A hundred of Marine Ships

" Your Under Arrest for Robbing a Terributyo " A Marine said

Wait ... Terributyo so you mean .. Oh Right now I remember where I Saw that Bubble head Costume

Snapping out of my thoughts I grabbed my Rocket Launcher that's Beside the Door and Surprisingly the Marine didn't Notice it

" And What Makes you Think We'll Turn Ourselves Over? " I said with A Smirk

I signed Cooper and Lilica to Attack the Marine Infront of Us

Our Past and I can Say were Totally Fucked Why?

1\. Were Only 3 and the Marines are Over a Thousand or Something

2\. Obviously were All badly Injured

3\. I m Hungry

4\. I m Hungrey

5\. I m Hungryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

6\. Im- ( **A/U** : Oh shut up Everybody Already Knows your Hungry so Quit Whining! )

I dodge another Attack and Went to the Other Ship

Were Finding Something that Lilica said will Help Us

" Are you Sure It's Here Lily? " Cooper Asked

" Hey ! Have Faith to your Crew mate! " I said

Cooper Shrugged and We just Kept Following Lilica

" There! Cap'n " Lilica Shouted while Pointing to The Locked Cell

Lilica stopped Cooper From Coming Closer to The Cell , Cooper Gave Her a Questioning Look

Lilica just Shook her head . I stepped Even Closer To See what's Inside

Then A Loud Roar Was Heard Inside the Cell that made me Jump For A bit

Instead of Showing Fear I stepped Even Closer and Peek at the Dark Cell

A Large White Tiger Approach me And Roared Loudly

But It was Stopped because of it's Collar that On Its Neck

I can See that It's In Pain Because of It's Wound And Because its Collar is Too tight

I can hear its Growl with Every step I made I Instantly Cutted the Cell Gate so I can Make it Free

Slowly I stepped Forward " Shh . I won't Hurt You " I said With a Soothing And Very Calm tone

It's Body started to Calm down And I Hummed a Tune so It can Calm down which is Very Effective

I slashed it's Collar and Run my Fingers Through it's Soft Fur

It Whimpered " Hmm What's Wrong? " i Asked Worriedly

I checked it Again and I saw a Very Deep Wound it Can't be Seen Easily Because of the Fur Covering it

" Don't worry I'll get that Fix , But First we need to Get Outside here " I said like it Can Understand me and Surprisingly it Nodded

Wait It can Understand me ? . Shaking the Thoughts Aside I Carried the Very Large White Tiger on My Back

I look to my Crew members and Cooper has a Very Confused Look and Well Lilica is completely Relax and Like She already knew what will happend which is Not Impossible because of Her Ability

* * *

**So that's for now My Dear Readers ... And as For the Guest who sent Diamond D Mizuki **

**I'll give you time to Adjust her .. Why? Because she's too Over-powered .. **

**~ Ace Portgas D**


	5. The Surprises

I carried the Gigantic Tiger . And for the First time Cocky-bastard look worried.

" Oy Are you sure you can carry that? " Cooper said

I growled in Annoyance " I already told you **I can handle it.**" i Said

He Just shrugged , And we stepped out of the Stinking-Disgusting-Shitty Marine Ship

My Eyes Widened as Well as Cooper . They're waiting for us to Come Out!

" Because you Resist Your Arrest then We Won't go Easy on you " the Marine said . Then he signaled his Comrades to Shoot us

The Tiger Growled And Jumped from My Back .

He Let out A Loud Roar and Blue Aura Rise from It Then A Very Large Wave Eat the Marines . Wait so Why is our Ship still Safe?

Lilica is Chuckling Because of Our Reactions . But They're still too Much! , there are still 5 Ships left And Obviously the Tiger is Worn Out So it Fell Unconscious

" O-oi Lilica what the Heck is that Tiger? " I asked With a Baffled / Shock Expression

She Smiled Creepily . " Just Wait Cap'n . There's More Surprise left " She said

Cooper Grabbed The Monstrous Tiger and Carry it On his Back

Then We are **Once again Surrounded**

" Captain! " Cooper shouted with a Horrified Expression

_**Swoosh**_

I turned around to See what Cause his Expression and What is That Sound

I saw a Girl Probably Not Taller than me . She have a Long Blue hair She looks Very Calm

She Signaled us to Keep Going and Instead I Stayed and let them Cooper and Lilica go

" What are you crazy?! Obviously your worn out and Any-time you can Pass out ! " Cooper said

" No , I won't Backdown from A Fight! " I said Lilica just touched his Shoulder and She Shook her Head lightly

With that they kept going

A Marine was Going to Attack the Unknown- Girl from her Back I Instantly Slashed his Insides

She's Covered with Purple Then She Jumped in the Air and Transform to A Bird?

" Y-your! " The Marine Shouted with Fear the Girl Smirked , And Obviously she can't fly that Much so She Jumped down

_**" Lightning Strike "** _I heard her Said

Then Blue Lightnings Came out from the Sky And Of Course the Marines Being Cowards Ran away

When she Transformed back she walked Closer to me and Fell Unconscious on Me Good thing I Catched her Before she Fall to the Ocean

_" Geez , The Seas Are truly Full of Surprises I wonder what Surprises is there Left? " _I Thought While I Carried Her to The Ship

* * *

**Thank you For your Reviews~! I really Appreciate it~! **

**Thank you for the One who Submitted a Oc!**

**Oh yeah for Diamond . Instead of Changing her DF . She will be like she can't control it Much ...**

**Sorry for my Grammar I m just .. In a Hurry and I really need to Review for Our Exams! So Maybe I won't be Around for a While ...**

**~ Ace Portgas D**


	6. Our First Musician

**Ihihihihi I forgot to Say that I left a Clue on The Previous Chapter about Alexandra's Family**

**Clue? : The Attitude of not Backing down**

**Ihihihi I know what 'ya thinking Don't Worry I'll tell you at the End who is She Really Ihihihi**

**Oh right .. Her Laugh is ' Ihihihi ' Since almost all of the OP characters have their own Laughs I decided to make One for her**

* * *

I putted them on a Bed So they Can Rest and Really I m Creeping out of Here! Why? Tell Lilica~!

" O-oi Lilica what's with that Smile? " Cooper said as the Same Reaction as Mine

Lilica only grinned wider

" Oi Lily .. What do you know about the Tiger? " I asked

She showed Me a Book Full of Tales

" Huh? What will I do with this? " I said Confused

" This Tiger is Said that Ones Owned by The Princess of The Seas , The Princess of the Seas is The Reason why were Free to Run around on The Oceans ... This Tiger is Her Pet When she Left Because of Her Father. Of course she's Confused and Angry so She Forgot About her Pet .. after that her Father Throw this Tiger out of the Castle Instead of Killing it 'Cuz he Knows his Daughter will be More Mad at him From what I heard this Tiger is Captured A Few weeks ago . I wonder where it been Hiding after all of those Years " Lilica said

" Wow ... So you mean this Tiger have Powers too? " I asked

" From what I heard Her Tiger is Used too to Protect her so The Guards Trained this Tiger " Cooper said

Hmm... a Tiger that can Control the Seas?

Poor Little Tiger she must Miss her Owner .. That bitchy Princess Leaving her Alone Like that! Argh! If I Ever see that Princess I'll tell her What Happend to her Pet after she Leave .. I'll make her Feel Guilty! Ihihihihi!

Good thing Cooper Knows how to Treat an Animal Wound . Well it's Obvious How he Knows His a Zoan

" So.. Who is this Girl Lilica the Marines seems to Know her .. So she might be Infamous too " I said while Looking at the girl Sleeping Soundly

Lilica Closed the Book and Placed it on her Lap and She Grabbed something From her Pocket .. It's a Wanted Poster

" She's the Heir of the Mizuki Clan . She Usually Kill Tenryūbito Because of their Knowledge in the Void Century " She said

I nodded " So that's why .. Ihihihihi I m so Excited to be a Part of the Crew! " I shouted Excitedly

Then we Heard a Groan Probably her .. We turned our Attention at the Blue-haired Girl

She Immediately Put herself into a Sitting Position When She Realize that She's on a Ship

Her Hair tuned into a Light red and Her Eyes as Well But when She Realize that Were Not Marines Her Eyes and Hair turned back

" Woah! That's Awesome ! How did you Do that! " I Said with Enthusiasm

She looks Like She's trying to Process on her Mind What's Happening " Oh Right I m Alexandra **D **Keith! " I said

She Smirked " Diamond D. Mizuki " She said

" Oh~ So were Right Your her " I said Her Hair turned into Jet Black and Her Eyes Turned into a VERY dark purple, bordering on black

" Got A Problem? " She sounded Irritated

Then Lilica Who always the One who makes Everyone Calm

" No , Our Cap'n is Just Interested in you Not The way you think , She's Interested of you Because she Wants you to Join us " Lilica said with her ' I-can-make-you-Scilence-with-just-one-word Voice

Well Not like WB . But still!

She seemed to Calm down

I smirked " So What do you think? " I Asked

" Well I could Use to have a Past time ... And My Ship is Broken so Why not? " She said with a Smirk

" Oh~ So your a 4 Sword User? Oh Can you sing? We Really need a Musician Too.. " I said

Actually I was Planning to have 2 Musicians And maybe 10-20 Members? Oh well..

" Yeah I can Wanna Hear it? " She said

* * *

**Yay An Update~!**

**~ Ace Portgas D**


	7. The Great Infamous ' Oracle '

**Hi Minna I'm back~!**

**Yeah I know I should've Doing my Homework or Reviewing for the examinations ... Oh well I m just going to Review later...**

**Itachi : Umm I'll keep that in mind .. What is it again uh yeah . She's not Easily Pissed right? Maybe I'll fix it later... And as for why she passed out easily it's Because she is already worn out before she landed there and Her lightning attack made her lose a lot of energy .. That's why when they Encounter the WB pirates- Oops I m being a Spoiler now if I'll Continue ... ( Wahaha I m so Excited for that part XD )**

**Anyways **

**On to the Story!**

* * *

We are now docked at the island best known as ' Island of Future '

And it is known as their great food too! Oh yeah right it's the Black Island..

I imagined a Island with no colors, I shivered at that thought.

Gosh , Even just Imagining it . It's terrifying an Island without colors [ _**A:N: Your overacting** _]

No I'm not! * Pouts *

I jumped from our ship and shout " Freedom at last! " I shouted in top of my lungs

Lilica chuckled " Cap'n just remember that your here to look for someone who can do Pirate flags " Lilica said

I pouted " But~ I want to Explore ~ " I whined

Diamond jumped down of the ship too

" Oh Captain, I m going to look for clothes too so maybe I'll go with 'ya " Diamond said

" Ok Dia-chan~! Yay I have someone with me not like someone there~ Being an Ass " I said, Obviously talking about **_Cooper_**

Cooper just groaned While Lilica and Diamond is Laughing.

I grabbed my weapons which is a Tear gas, Smoke bomb and too many to mention Guns -_-

Diamond and Cooper is Surprised when I hid all of my guns ( Bazooka Included ) Beneath my Clothes

Well , We are trained too to do that so If we're Going to Rob a mall or a Bank we can go inside without being Noticed

Still all of my gang mates Wondered where I hide all of my weapons and How many is my weapons? Hmm .. Maybe a Hundred or Something

I skipped my way to the town

Really it isn't even a Week and I already have 3 members no Wait 4 Persia is Included

Persia? she's my tiger I decide to let her Stay because she's **CUUUUUUUUUUUTEE!**

But I m not allowed to bring her Outside because of her Size and Popularity, The tiger even have a bounty!

We went to a shop full of Clothes that we both like

I discovered that we both have the same Fashion sense , And well the Fact that we're always Surrounded by boys

She bought a Long sleeved baby-blue shirt and Grey skinny jeans with a Long combat heeled boots ( We both love those types of boots )

I bought a Sand-colored strapless bikini top , Denim vest and Fish-net gloves that ends at the joints of fingers , Denim short shorts and a Long Combat Heeled boots

And for the finishing touch a black Cowboy hat and belt that has a pendant that Contains the First letter of my Name which is ' A '

" Yehee~! I m back to my Normal Attire~! " I cheered

" That's your normal attire ? " Diamond asked with a Raised Eyebrow

I chuckled " Yeah! Pretty cool isn't it? Charmaine said that I look weird though .. I bet she's only jealous ! " I shouted

She let an Amused smirk

Then a group of marines came out of Nowhere ... They look Drunk?

" -hick - Hi Ladies - hick - what a Nice ass ya got there -hick " He said

**( A/_N_ : Oh no ... Here's come trouble! )**

" Ooh * Hik * you two Pretty girls must be lost * hik * " The other Marine said

Before he continue I punched his face leaving his face bleeding

Diamond and I accidentally separated ways . Yeah I know how can it be Accidentally?

Well 'ya see because I was Fleeing the Marine admiral probably sent by that annoying Tennributyo

Well the admiral is not that Famous but he is Strong.. He has the Power of Vines

**( A/_N_ : I got it on my other story Which is To Save Ace )**

And Now here I am , Clueless on where The heck I am

**_I can I_****_magine what my Other gangmates saying_**_ '_ I thought really those guys can be meanie!

I decided to take a walk around the Island

Full of thoughts I bump into someone ( **again -.-" )**

" S-sorry! " I apologize while Bowing

She's a girl ,She wears a white short dress under a large red and black raincoat that has a tail with black ribbon attached with a pair of rabbit-ear hood.

What a Kawaii attire! OMYGOSH!

Has slim figure, a quite big breast (not as big as Robin or Nami though...). Her left eye is blue, but her right eye is gold, her gold eye

Wow its my first time to see a person with eyes like that I think its ... Special! Wow ~!

She smiled softly

"You have a big adventure waiting for you" She said while walking again ,Leaving Alexandra confuse.

Then it hit me.

She can see the future too! Omygosh two persons who can see the Future!

While Bouncing she turned around and to find the girl

She disappeared

Full of determination , Alexandra rushed and find the girl

" Excuse me Mam but have you seen a girl , Who have two different colored eyes , Black hair wearing a black Raincoat? " I asked

The woman sighed Irritated and Nodded she lead me to a room

She smiled I noticed the coldness of her Aura , How can a little girl like her have that cold Aura!

I frowned Was it the marines? Was it this woman? Was it her parents?

I shook my head and continued walking straight to her

" Well what do you need Alexandra-san? " She said

her cold aura is really getting into me ! I swear! Shaking it off I Smiledcheerfully

" I want you to be my crewmate! Ms ..? " I said

She smiled And shook her head

" I knew this day would come , I have been waiting for you Alexandra-san . " She said as she rose from her seat

A blue orb was following her

The woman was Signing something .. Like sign language?

" Don't worry Sherry-san I promise I'll repay you if I have money .. Though I believe It won't be for a while " She said

The Woman signed again ,

" Are you sure Sherry-san? , I promise sherry-san I will be safe " She said as she walk to the door next to me

" Goodbye Sherry-san " She said and waved goodbye

**~ Lilica 's Pov ~**

Lilica just received a glimpse from the future , The Oracle is here? She was surprise when she received a Vision of the Oracle with her

Lilica smirked , Well this is sure Interesting

Diamond arrived at the bay

" Is Captain here already? " She asked

" She's not , but I believe she's near this Area sooner or later she will be here in No time and with a new Member " I said

" Hmm , It's your Ability isn't it? " She said

" You are right dia-chan " I said

**Alexandra's Pov**

Yay! We arrived at last!

" Oy Ora! " I shouted at the young Oracle

Then I saw her at the deck

" Oy How did you do that? " I asked and jumped to the ship

Then Lilica appeared

" Well isn't it the great Oracle? " She said with a smirk

" I am , And I believe you can see a glimpse from the future too Am I right Lilica black-san? " She said with a smirk

Lilica laughed

" As Expected from the Famous Oracle , Though I expect you to be a little Older ... I guess the world is so Cruel that he took **_Them_**" She said with a frown

Oracle chuckled darkly

Great two Creepy girls who can see the future .. Wahahaha This will be Fun!

They continued chatting then snapping out of my thoughts

" Excuse me Captain-san but I believe that your task is still Undone " She said

And Lilica seem to know what she's talking about

I looked at them Confusedly

Lilica chuckled

" It's the Jolly roger Captain " Lilica reminded me

" Oh shit yeah I forgot well Bye! " Then I jumped off the ship again

Oracle have an Emotion on her face like when Lilica knows what will happen next

I just shrugged ad Continued walking

* * *

**Sorry if there's a grammatical error! **

**I m just too busy that's all...**

**_Chapter 14, Oc list_**


	8. The idiotic insident and the Doctor

I decided to use my new empowered skateboard

Yeah I haven't test it yet ... And it's never too late to test it, Right?

I turned the button On, and hop on it before it go

_**ZZOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM**_

Waaaaaaaaaaaaahh! I forgot! I didn't put the brakes!

" IDIOT BAKA AHO! WAAAAAAAAAAAA! " I screamed on the top of my lungs why?

Oh, Its just because there's a tree on the way.

" WHY?! WHY?! DO TREES HATE ME SO MUCH! "

_**BANG**_

* * *

I smelled the scent of Disinfectants .. Wait? Disinfectants? so maybe I m in a clinic or Hospital ..

Slowly I opened my eyes carefully scanning the surroundings

... I wonder how the heck did I get here?

I tried to stand but was stopped by someone

" You need to rest miss " a man said

I blinked .. Miss? M-miss?

**[ A/U : Oh no .. Calm down Alex Calm down . ]**

Inhale , Exhale Calm down Alex

" Umm .. Sorry but where Am I? " I asked trying to Calm down

He went to check my bandages " You're in my house miss " He said while cleaning the bandages

" Oh ... Wait what happened?! Shit how long Have I been here?! " I started freaking out

He sighed and placed the disinfectant on the table

" Please no foul words I don't want my sisters to hear those foul words , and your here about an hour its surprising you gain Consiounes in just an hour Normally people who hit their Head that hard on a tree wakes up about a week or after 2 - 3 days . And yes you bump your head into a tree " He said calmly

I blushed , Eh? I Bump into a tree? Idiot ! BAKA BAKA!

Then an idea came to my mind, Maybe he can be our ship doctor?

I grinned " I m Alexandra D Keith! What's yours? " I asked

" Maurice " He said simply

" Join my crew! Please Please Please? " I pleaded

" Crew? your a Pirate? " He said

I nodded his eyes seem to sparkle but he shook his head

" Neh .. I got little sisters I don't know if I can leave them " He said, While placing the cotton at the desk

But then a girl in braids rushed in

" No Nii! Pursue your dream! to be a pirate ! " She shouted

" But- " He tried to cut

" No buts! pursue your dream! " An Old woman said

He hesitated and Argue back but he lose

He sighed in defeat " Alright Alright but are you sure mom? " He said worriedly

" I told you pursue your dream we can take it " She said

He smiled " Thanks mom " He said

I smirked and Stood from the bed

" So .. Watya waitin' for ? go get ya'r things! " I said with a wide grin

His eyes sparkled and did what I said

* * *

**Sorry If Maurice is not like ya explain I m really sorry**

**I m sorry if this Update is short . Really its a miracle that I updated why?**

**Our examination is TOMORROW! T^T **

**~ XxFire-PhoenixxX  
**

**Thanks for submitting your Oc's!**


	9. I smell something fishy

" Oy guys! We got the Flag ! " I shouted to my crewmembers

They all turned their gaze to me

We jumped to the deck to get there attention

" Hey guys this is Maurice our New Doctor! This is Lilica Black our Archeologist " I said

" Nice to meet you Maurice " She said while they shake each other's hand

" And that Lazy-bastard who said he'll watch the deck , That's Cooper Nelson our Shipwright " I said

I threw a shoe onto Cooper to wake him up

**[ Random Person : Where did she get that shoe? ]**

**[ A/U : I don't know ... Oh well * shrugs * ]**

" Yo " Said by Maurice . Cooper just said ' che ' and get back to his sleep

He decide to ignore the man

" And this is Diamond D. Mizuki our 1st Musician " I said

She smiled " Nice to meet 'ya " She said " Pleasure is mine " He said that almost made her blush

**[ A/U : I smell something fishy ... Oh it's just my newly cook fish ]**

" Oh and this is ' Oracle ' our Navigator" I said He raised his eyebrow

" I see you already got some infamous members , Captain " He said

I raised an Eyebrow

" Diamond D Mizuki . The Heir of the fallen clan Mizuki , A girl who always attack Celestial Dragons to avenge her Clan members death

The Infamous Oracle . A girl who can see the future who travel places for Safety it must be Lonely " He said

My aura darkened " you aren't planning anything bad , are you? " I asked

" No captain I m just saying that you already have Infamous members so why is this crew still not known? " He said like suggesting an Idea

I smirked " Oh don't ya worry we'll be famous in No time after this . " I said with a smirk

_**' I hope I made the right choice ... To let him stay .. I don't wanna repeat it again .. Father do you think he can be trusted? do you think that there's a traitor here ? '** _I thought but still cover it with a grin

* * *

**I smell trouble ... Oh and don't worry I won't put any love teams between your Oc .. Except if you want me too * Wriggles eyebrow ***

**Ace : I wonder What is Alexandra thinking about * shoves popcorn to his mouth *  
**

**Sabo : Do you think she'll succeed in saving you? * grabs popcorn bowl from Ace and Leave him pouting *  
**

**Luffy : Shishishi I'll get them all in my crew! * grabs popcorn ***

**Alexandra : Like hell I'll join! I have my own crew Idiot! ... but hey that's quite a good idea**

**Sabo looks to Ace **

**Sabo : And she got your crazy Attitude of not backing down **

**They all nodded in agreement that they all smell something fishy**

*** Alexandra steals all popcorn ***

**Alexandra : I dunno what ya all talkin' about * Runs very fast * See ya!**

**Raven Pirates : Writer-san don't own the ASL nor One Piece **


	10. Who is Alexandra exactly?

_**WARNING : THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ALEXANDRA'S LIFE IN OUR WORLD AS A GANGSTA'**_

_**AUTHOR/WRITER : I m suppose to reveal this when Jerremy showed up in The Moby dick ... Oh well  
**_

_**Teacher/ Sensei : Aren't you suppose to review for your examination instead?! **_

_*** Hides * A/U : Oh I don't Own One Piece! Bye Gotta run! **_

* * *

She opened her eyes and see people surrounding her

Fear registered in her body , Their wide-eye gazes They kept on saying words she didn't understand

like " Are you ok little girl? " or " Where is your parents? "

Parents.. What is Parents? I-is it like _**Mama and**** Dada?**_

_**" DaDa ! "  
**_

_**" Be a good girl Alexa take care of your sibling "**_

_**" I love you Alexa "**_

_**" Alexandra! "**_

She breathed heavily the last one was screamed full of fear ,

They kept on saying things she couldn't understand

" What is your name kid? "

Name? Name ... Is that what you call a person?

_**" Say it again .. Alexandra , A-L-E-X-A-N-D-R-A "**_

She clutch her head and force to remember ,

Alexandra ... is that her name? She clutch her head even harder to Remind her anything

She started to lose breath out of Panic

She can't remember anything .. Nothing just Blank

She ran out of the crowd and let her feet go where it want to

Her bare feet is already bruised because of her running in the hard ground and because she stepped into a broken glass

A broken glass ... Like what she is now , She can't remember anything nothing just blank

She rested in the corner of the street coiling herself into the muddy ground while Raindrops are falling on her Mourning with her , Mourning with her loss

_**" You're the daughter of Gold Roger! that Demon! you don't have the right to live! "**_

_**" Your Nothing but a hideous Monster! "**_

_**" You should pay for your father's sins! "**_

She let the rain fall down on her small body

Why does she hear voices? Who is Gold Roger? Why do they hate her so much?

then she felt something a hand scooping her from the cold and dirty ground

She tried to look to the man who's holding her , She can only see a blurred sight of a man on his 50's

and Fell unconscious due to tiredness

* * *

She woke up an smell something foreign ... Something she hadn't smell before ... as she remember

She tried to get up but stopped by the IV's on her ( **A/U : She doesn't know what IV is because of her Amnesia )**

She heard a **_beep_**sound coming from the device that has weird scribbles on it (** A/U : I forgot what it's called but 'ya probably get it already)**

She started to panic again like something is telling her to run as fast as she could . Like she's hearing some whipping sounds , screams and Sadistic laughs

While she's trying to calm herself down she heard a smooth female voice

" She 's Suffering from malnutrition , Amnesia and Trauma . Her malnutrition is very bad. she's too short for her age , Her age is 6 but as you can see she look like 4 , as for her amnesia it's very bad too she lose all of her memories even how to talk and on how she run that fast even if she forgot how to? It's because her head was filled with fear and her body just act with it , And she's traumatized very badly . You can see in her eyes it's full of fear and her actions after you left ... She did something unappropriated .. And with our every touch she scream and threw things she do intent to become violent but of course we manage to put sedatives on her before she do something that will worsen her situation " The female voice from outside said and taking a short breath after explaining

" Well what do you suggest we do , Karen? " A voice said

" I suggest that we let her live here until she recover and find her parents for a total scolding " The female voice said with a very Angry tone

Alexandra breathed even harder that made her notice by the voices out of the room

" Hey little one what do you feel? " A girl probably 18 or something in a nurse uniform said

She bit her lip and cowered away from the girl dress in a nurse uniform and The man wearing a black shirt

The girl has golden brown hair tied in a messy bun she's at least 5'2 and a half and a slim figure

The man has Dark brown spiky hair a necklace that has a letter ' D ' design on it he have two piercings on his left ear he wore a Black V-neck shirt and Black baggy pants

" It's okay little one . We won't hurt you does this monster scares you? " She said mockingly to the man beside him earning a groan from the man

I bit my lip and nodded . The nurse hit the man's head

" Aw! what was that for ! " He said while robbing the spot where she hit him

" Now go away you scary Monster I already told ya the details after all " She said with a smirk

He rose from his seat and went to report to his father

" Now now little one come here " She said soothingly that help her to calm

Alexandra started to breathe normally and just stared at her

" Oh right you _**can't** _ Understand me " She sighed and went closer to the little girl

She pointed to herself " Gina " She said of course she expect the girl to not eventually pick up her name or say it , She just want to introduce herself to the girl

Alexandra seem to pick up the name " G-g-g-na " She tried her best to say it

The Nurse's eyes widened , and smirked " Go on G " She said

It was a miracle supposedly the girl can't even speak or walk . But here she is teaching her to speak

And she can already see that this girl is special She can speak again in just an hour ok not that good but at least right?

Then a man in a red opened polo shirt and a silky black jeans came in

Gina's eyes Narrowed " I told you no open shirts now we don't want to repeat her behaviour earlier and How many times do I have to tell you to knock ! " Gina shouted making the girl whimper and hide under the thick bankets

The man chuckled " Oh look you made her cry~! " He said while snickering

While glaring at the man she pat Alexandra's head

" Shh sorry sorry . I'm not angry at you shh I promise I won't use that tone again if you come out there " She said

Effectively she come out of the thick blankets

The man buttoned up his shirt and closed the door . Then he knocked

" May I come in now? " He said mockingly

' che ' She heard Gina saying

He opened the door he whispered something to Gina

" Father wants to see her in the Base later , He wants her to be transferred there to assure her safetiness 'cuz the Violet Idiots gang ya know the one who keeps on attacking us even if they stand nothing against us is on there way here " He whispered

Earning a nod from the nurse

Then he Introduce himself to the girl " I'm Denver the 50th Commander of this famiglia the Phantom Raven " then he was hit by the Nurse

" Idiot! that may activate something from her past ! she might get flashbacks again! " She scolded

Alexandra started to breathe heavier . It started with pleading whispers then it goes louder and louder to the point that she's screaming

" You Idiot! Go get the sedatives! " She ordered trying to calm down the girl

Denver hurried and went to the shelves , Searching for the sedatives while muttering a long string of curses

The nurse manage to calm down the little girl and make her fall asleep

After that she hit the man with a rolled newspaper

After an hour of scolding sessions , They went to their tunnel where passages to their bases is

* * *

**So that's it ! I reveal more when they're in the Moby dick!**

**Ace jaw dropped as well his brothers**

**Ace : She's my sister?!**

**Sabo &amp; Luffy : She's his sister?!**

**Alexandra : I'm his Sister ?!**

**The members of the Raven Pirates just watched with amused faces**

**Me : Oy Marco can you do the Disclaiming part? I think they're too busy trying to annalize what I just write**

**Marco : Well that can't be help , yoi You just dropped a bomb all of the sudden * turns to the Audience * She Doesn't own One Piece **

*** FANS OF THE WB CREW AND STRAW HATS CAME ***

**Ussop : Ah! run for your lives! **

*** grabs a popcorn while watching the scene ***

**Me : Sayonara minna ~! until next update! **

**Reviews= Inspiration = More Updates = All of us happy**


	11. Mysteries and Kidnapping

**Haha! Ya didn't expect that she's the Daughter of the Pirate king , don't ya?!**

**She actually looks a lot like Rouge But her eyes is like her grandmother's Aquamarine and her lips is a little bit red , her Attitude is like Roger's **

**Is she aware about her Bloodline ? No but in a Chapter maybe before they go to the Moby dick she'll find there**

**Does she know who is Gold Roger ? No ( You'll see why not in this chapter though )**

**Does she cares about being his Son ? Find it out yourself**

*** Ace appears out of Nowhere in his Underwear only ***

**Me : Oi! Ace ! Put atleast a pants on! You being shirtless is accepted in Rated T genre but that ! And it got holes! **

*** Covers eyes but still peeks * **

**Ace : * Still Speechless ***

**Sabo came just like Ace **

**Me : * shooks head * Oh your there , Will you do the Honor? Mr . Phoenix **

**Marco : * smirks * Sure , yoi . She doesn't own One Piece , The Oc's belongs to their Respective owners**

**On to the Story!**

* * *

Oracle declared that they will be trouble , Maurice and Diamond ask on what kind of trouble

" I'm not really sure Doctor-san and Musician-san , All I can see is wind and a Hole that looks ike a Vortex " She said

I jumped from the Crow's nest

" Yay! all Done good thing we found someone who can make a flag " I said

" So what is our crew called , Captain? " Cooper asked

I smirked " The Raven Pirates! And The Raven Pirates will cause chaos to places and that's a Promise! " I declared

They all smirked in my declaration then a Vortex appeared sucking us In

" Seems like the Nature is against your declaration , Captain" Cooper said as he and Diamond Lower the sails

" Ihihihi Bring it on! " I shouted as we tied the sails

Each of Us is tied on a rope to make sure No one falls out

Yeah most of us aren't surprise anymore . Why? Cause we should expect the Odd already if were going to sail the Grand line

We were suck in to the Green Vortex and We almost fell good thing that I still hold my staff and Made a plan before the rope breaks

Until we saw the ending

Curses were heard across the deck , Why ? Were falling from above !

Wait aren't I supposed to freak out? Oh yeah

" AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH " I screamed in the top of my lungs while breathing out a loonnggg string of Curses

_**SPLASH-**_

Then we all black out

* * *

I opened my eyes and scanned my surroundings

I found out that I'm not in our ship , Instead I'm in a bar that looks all too familiar

I smirked _' So Who could've bring me here ? Wait... It's Shakky's bar so it means ... I m in Shaobody?! '_

I rose from the couch which acted as my bed for a while . And see Oracle and Lilica talking to the Dark king

Rayleigh turned his attention to me when I rose from the seat , _Maybe His Haki_

which was followed by my two members

Lilica spoke " Captain we receive a vision of our crewmembers at a Slave trade , Someone might catch them when we were Unconscious " She said seriously

But my attention is at the Dark king

Somehow I felt nostalgic around him ... Like I have seen him before , Not the type like seeing him on TV's ...

I nodded and think of a plan ... I can't steal the spotlight of Luffy punching a Celestial Dragon .. So maybe disrespecting or something is alright

A devilish grin appeared on my face , Which cause my members to smirk

" So... Why are we here? .. I mean what is the ' Dark king ' doing here? " I said Innocently

Like I just snapped him from his thoughts , He said " People call me ' Ray-san ' now and I already retired here " He answered with a smile

_**" Alexa! This is your Uncles " **_

There it goes again a flashback ... but only a voice

" If you say so , Ray-san ... But may I ask do you know what happened? Cuz were sucked in by a green vortex ... Just asking you maybe have seen something like it before " I said

He smirked " Yes " he answered and showed a green crystal with glitters in it ... Wait does that come from .. My bag?

I blinked , How did that became a key to trigger the vortex? ... Does that mean Father knows that One Piece is real?

" This is called ' The key of the world ' It was used once and reported lost according to the World goverment , But there is someone who used it to go to a another world " He said

I froze.. Father.. Does he knows something ?

Father why must you be so mysterious?

* * *

*** A wild Group of Pirates appeared looking kind of harras by fans or something *  
**

**Me : * smirk * Did ya have fun? **

**Ace and Alexandra : * frowns * * looks to each other and nods ***

**Me : * shivers * Oy what are you planning to do ?**

*** They come closer ***

*** Smirks devilishly ***

**Marco : Oi Oi don't scare the Author like that **

**Me : * hugs Marco * For that your safe ... But just now * Smirks ***

**Heheh Hope ya like it~**

**Ace Portgas D ~**


	12. Flashback two

_**WARNING: This is the continuation of her flashback **_

_**And I probably wont be updating this . Why you say? Cuz I'm waiting for more reviews If I got the reviews I aimed for which is 28 - 30 then maybe . Maybe I'll update**_

**_ Not that I'm forcing ya guys its just why update if no one is enjoying it?_**

**_Anyways lets skip the drama and continue with the story_**

* * *

Alexandra slowly opened her eyes and scanned the surrounding

" Ihihihi Another day to live ! I wonder what Ian is doing " I mumbled why a throw the blankets off

she look at the mirror . Deep in thought

Its been 20 years since she got here , Since she was accepted as a family here

They might say that they're scum something like in a Anime that she saw once

To the people they bring fear , But for Alexandra they're family

she once heard Marianne say that our famiglia can be compared to the WB pirates bond

**_" Be one of us , Be one of my family_ "**

She remembered her now ' Father ' said that to her

She chuckled as she remembered what her reaction is

Really she looks like she's going to pee in her pants when she saw the Gigantic man

She gurgled the water and spit it out

**" Oi Alexa! Get your ass here ! you - Argh! you better hide where you are now ! "**

She heard Yvette , _' That's my cue ' _She thought as she dash out of her room and jumped from her window's bedroom

( Which is placed at the 8th floor of their base )

After she landed she dash right away trying to escape Yvette's wrath

She grinned as she Imagine the Lilac red haired girl covered with egg yolks

But was halted by no other than the Officer she hated the most

" Halt! Your under arrest! " One of his men shouted

He hit the one who shouted that

Knowing that I won't give myself in

He huffed the smoke out of his mouth and smirk

" Now what trouble did you do this time , _**Great Illusionist?** _" He said with a smirk

Illusionist is her Alias before she came to the Crazy world of One piece

Why you say? , Well she can disguise herself as anybody and you won't even trace any mistake on it

She can fake things and if you see the Monalisa painting she replaced you won't even notice , So how did they notice? Well of course her habit of leaving a mark like a smiley or note

" Oh nothing to worry about _**Charles-kun** _" He growled with my nickname for him

I twirled my hair with my forefinger

" Oh right I'm not allowed to use it . My bad " I said as my grin grew wider

His eye twitch as his men started to whisper some rumors about the nickname

" You " He growled as he grip at his gun tighter

" YOU IDIOT ! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE ME! " Yvette yelled

" gotta run~ " I said

* * *

**So this is her second flashback ..  
**

**I have a question . Why do you think Alexandra want to help the Whitebeard . No the reason is not because she's a fan of OP or anything with those lines**

**~ Ace Portgas D**


	13. Here comes Trouble

**Hi Minna~ I have an Announcement**

**I'm no longer accepting Oc but~ I'm not going to erase it on the title ( I have my own reasons )**

**And second Updates are only at Tuesday and Saturday**

**That's all Minna-san~**

* * *

" So Ray-san do you have any idea on who is the one who used that to teleport to a another world? " I asked

" I believe you know who he is " He said

_Could this be the reason that I teleported here?_

" How does it work Ray-san? " I asked

" It's still unknown on how does this work " He said

" .. Alex do you know who your father is? " Rayleigh asked

I shook my head " No Rayleigh-san I had an Amnesia when I was younger all of my memories are erased " I answered

" Do you want to take your memory back? " He asked

_Do I want to take my memory back ... Do I?_

" I do want my memory back Rayleigh-san but I need to move forward to I can't live in the past I need to move on , Besides I got my new family now and I don't want to lose them " I answered

" If that so , Then what are you planning to do to get your friends back? "

I smirked " I heard a that there's a Celestial Dragon that's feared by her own kind , She's the most powerful Celestial Dragon and the most feared of all that No One can say ' No ' to her " I said\

Oracle and Lilica raised their eyebrow

" I'm going to Disguise as her while you need to find Persia and the Ship " I said with a smirk

" Are you sure you can Disguise as her Captain ? " Oracle said

" Of Course I'm not known as the ' Illusionist ' for nothing " I said with a smirk

* * *

I walked into the Auction , I intentionally didn't perfect my disguise and I'm sure that they when they notice it will be too late

What's missing on my disguise? a Poodle

The Celestial Dragon Rebeka is known as a dog lover and known as the Most spoiled person in the Universe ( XD )

The room went silence as I make myself Noticable

They didn't dare to look at me because Celestial Dragon Rebeka hates when somebody is looking at her she eventually kill the person that's looking at her

I sit at the corner where the Celestial Dragon's are

I smirked **_Let The game begin _**


	14. Raven pirates

In this list you will see if I'm gonna use your OC

If you wanna take the position please PM me!

This is a list of needed Oc that still vacant

**ANNOUNCEMENT! : Updates are only at Tuesday and Saturday**

**The Raven Pirates**

**Captain : _Alexandra D Keith_**

**Archeologist : _Lilica Black_**

**Shipwright : _Cooper Nelson_**

**Musician : **

**_Diamond D Mizuki_  
**

_**Hina Yuselle**_

**Navigator : _Oracle_**

**Doctor : _Maurice_**

**Chef : _Freesia Noilela (Noi)_**

**Swordsman / Swordswoman : **

_** Marosaki Honoo**_

_**Ryu D. Frost**_

**Sniper : _Jason McKeniz_**

**Mechaniko :_ Gumi_**( Parang tagalog na yung spelling LOL XD )

* * *

Now I only need a Rival crew and a Marine , That will go under my Admiral ( The one that can control Vines )

_**First Crew Rival**_

**Neko Pirates**

**Captain :**

**Archeologist :**

**Shipwright: **

**Chef:**

**Doctor:**

**Sniper :**

**Musician**

**Swordsman:**

**Navigator :**

* * *

_**Second Crew Rival**_

**Red claw pirates  
**

**Captain : Red claw  
**

**Archeologist :**

**Shipwright: **

**Chef:**

**Doctor:**

**Sniper :**

**Musician**

**Swordsman:**

**Navigator :**

* * *

**Marine Assistant of an Admiral ( Lieutenant )**

**Name :**

**Age : **

**Height :**

**Gender :**

**Attitude :**

**Attire :**

**Ability :**

* * *

Please fill the form!


	15. Author 's Clarrification note

**Hi if you already saw the list of Vacant Oc , Yes you heard right its a list for vacant Oc .. as for Itachi okay I'll keep that in mind ... and also updates are only at Saturday and Tuesday **


	16. Trouble

**I'm really sorry for not updating at Saturday . Cuz ya see I'm banned from the computer because of my Annoying Brother . Because of that I need to spend atleast 15 peso to Update ... Oh and Hi to my friend Angeline~! Hahaha **

**Oh and I'm doing a list about who's the youngest writer/reader here in ... Well I'm 12 years old Promise I'm not lying !**

* * *

" Now let's start with the most hated by Celestial Dragons , The last of the Mizuki clan ... Diamond D Mizuki ! " He said as he lift the Curtain and reveal a girl , Her arms were tied and her feet also

I clenched my jaw , I really can't take it but I can't just snap and ruin my disguise

The Celestial Dragons and Nobles kept betting and Betting . I rose from my seat and shouted " SCILENCE! SHE'S MINE! " I shouted

They all stop , " 55 million beli for her and the keys to all of their colar bomb I want all of them " I said , He gulped and gave me the keys He unlocked Dia-chan

When Dia-chan got closer her eyes widened in realization , I winked at her and she smirked

Disco's men gave his keys . Then I snatched it

They're eyes widened in realization before he give me the collar bomb key

" Boss she's an Impostor! " One of his men shouted . A celestial dragon stood from his seat and pointed me with his index finger

" How dare you Imitate St . Rebeka! " He said before pointing his gun to me

I smirk and get out my disguise , I removed the bubble hat and my mask . Hair falling to my shoulders gracefully ( This got the Pervert Nobles Attention )

" Tsk Tsk Are you really sure your going to kill me? You know I'm good at the bed too .. " I said while moaning sexily he blushed I grabbed his gun and hit him very hard

I smirked " That's for you Pervert Nobles " I said then the Woman celestial dragon got the key to the collar bomb my eyes widened

" How dare you hit my Lover! " She said her fingers getting closer to the button but before that I release a powerful Conquerors Haki which made them unconscious

I dusted my hands " That should do the trick " I said while scanning the surroundings

" Is that -? " Diamond asked as I open her collar . I nodded with a smirk she smirk back

I threw the keys to her " Could you free them Dia-chan? .. I got a feeling that there's someone I gotta see first .. Oh and let's meet at the door of this Auction " I said

She nodded , I waved and sprint out of the room

* * *

**ANNOUNCEMENT : UPDATES ARE ONLY AT TUESDAY AND FRIDAY!~~**

**~ Ace Portgas D**


	17. Mechaniko Gumi and The Neko Pirates

I went out the door and met by the sight of weird half Neko woman

The one leopard skin-like cat was about to kill the girl with light green hair , She was tied with Sea-stone cuffs all and she's all wet I can't see much of her face because of the amount of light in the room

She was pushing her Katana made of sea-stone in her neck!

I rushed and pulled out my Katana , It has a skull design on it and it was shaped like a curve

Our swords clashed before she can kill the woman

Her grin disappeared and look at me with a scowl

" And who are you human?! " She demanded an answer

I grinned as I push my sword forward , Making her stumble to the ground

" Captain-san! " Shouted by the Neko woman crewmates

I stood straightly and inhale Air as much as I can " I'M ALEXANDRA D KEITH! AND I'M GOING TO MAKE IT TO THE TOP! " I shouted with a grin

" Why you- ! " She growled and grabbed her katana , But was blocked by the swords of Diamond

She then pushed the Neko - woman Away ,

" Ouch " I said as I watch the neko woman fall head first

" Captain-san! " Her crewmates shouted again ,

" What are you waiting for you Idiots , Attack! " She shouted clutching her bleeding head . She tried to stand up because she can see that Diamond is getting closer

I was about to run to the girl but was blocked by a Neko her fur was like a Panda

" You can't get her! She's our property! " She said as she rushed to me but was stopped by Cooper

He glare at me " Oi what do you think your still doing? Get her you Idiot! " He said , " Mmm! " I said as I nodded

I run as fast as I could to the girl but I was punched by a Neko-woman she has Tiger prints

I spit blood and stumble to the ground , She grabbed my chin up " That's for hurting Captain and this is for- " She was about to slash my face but stopped by Maurice

His expression was Serious as well as the others while they're fighting the Cat-womans

" Go get her Captain I'll handle this " He said while looking seriously at his opponent

I nodded and ran fast to the Girl

I took a while to catch my breath , While catching my breath I check the Sea-stone chains if it has traps of something good thing there's None

She was Unconscious , She was laying at the wet ground and she's Shivering , I wonder why ? Shaking the thoughts away I slashed the chains and picked her up

Then in the reflections in the water I saw flash of red and orange flames

I looked to where it was coming from , I saw the Neko woman earlier which Dia-chan is fighting

Her tails were now 9 and flaming . Her fangs grew longer her eyes were turned red

As well is Diamond half of her body is enlighten with her purple flames

I jumped infront of them and spoke . " I thought Ace already have the Mera-mera no mi ? " I said

She laughed " Mines different! , I am a Neko-mata! I ate the Neko -mata fruit ! " She said while Laughing out loud

I smirked " Guess what ? I DON'T CARE! " I said as I threw a Haki inflated punch , Armement Haki was never my forte .. But oh well I guess it's enough to take her down

Then we heard screams from the main-room

' _Oooh They're awake~ '_ I thought as my grin grew wider

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger ! But I really need to cut it there or else I have to pay extra...**

**So what do you think ? Bad ? Good ? Suck ? Awesome? Whatever it is please leave a review!**

**Kay ate Licolovessugar Sorry kung napaka Vulnerable nya dito! Kailangan talaga dito sa chapter eh~~!**

**~ Ace Portgas D**


	18. The vine-vine fruit user ( Admiral )

**Hi! **

**IMPORTANT NOTE : The Neko-woman is the owner of the Neko mata fruit not Diamond ..**

**Sorry for the Confusion my dear Itachi ..**

**ANNOUNCEMENT : UPDATES ARE ONLY AT TUESDAY AND FRIDAY ( and when I have a free time )**

* * *

My grin grew wider as we step closer to the main room

I signed them to follow , Still carrying the girl on my shoulders

I glance at the unconscious girl she was still shivering . I sighed I better get the girl check before she have a sickness

Some of us were already wounded and me the Cat-woman manage to slash my gut . Geez I knew it ! I should've practice my Observation Haki!

I grinned and at the sight of panicking Nobles littering the main room , Making phone calls and such

At the other side I can see the slaves bowing in gratitude

I then signed them to go ahead and wait at the exit/entrance

and I'm pretty sure that one of them already call an Admiral

I grinned at the thought of havoc

Then when the Slaves are already at the Exit/entrance I stood infront of the huge opened door

I stood there with a huge grin , I inhaled air as much as I can hold

Then shouted " HEY FUCKING NOBLES~ I'M STILL HERE! " I shouted with a huge grin

They all turned they're gaze at me obviously not please at my stunt

" You! Hideous thing how dare you say that! Who are you to Imitate St. Rebeka-sama " a Noble said furiously

I stick out my tongue and answer " It's my mouth I can say what I want to , and I'm Alexandra D Keith I don't care who the hell are you all and I don't care about your money Hell I don't care if you eat it ! " I said then turned around readying to run

" Catch me if you can! " I shouted while I ran fast to the Exit/Entrance

They started to order they're personal guards to catch me

But was stopped by a Celestial Dragon he was already far but still my ears are good they can hear even 1 mile away

" Don't worry I already got the situation controlled " He said grinning

The Noble nodded not that he can do something .

* * *

_**Outside of the Human auction**_

We stopped for a while to catch our breaths

" What are you planning Captain? " Diamond said , After catching my breath I look at her grinning

Then an explosion occurred , The slaves dispersed out of fear our gaze turn to the source of the explosion

After the smoke disappear it reveal a tall built man , In his late twenties . His hair was green not like Zoro though his was bright and rich . he has a cape saying ' JUSTICE ' he was wearing a green shirt under his cape

"So it's you again " I said as I give the girl to Cooper . Yes he was the Marine admiral that can control vines

He grinned " You again girlie? " He said as he turn his hands into fat spiky vines

I grinned as I empowered with Armament haki

His grin never fade while saying " A haki user ey? " He muse as he throw a punch that was block by Diamond

His gaze turn to Diamond his eyebrow raised and smirk again " So you got the last of the Mizuki clan , Diamond a girl who also hold a secret from the void century " he said as he push his fist even farther

He sent Diamond flying , " Dia-chan! " I shouted , I turned my gaze again to the Admiral

He laughed " Heh , Useless " He said as he step closer

I growl " NO ONE HURT MY NAKAMA! " I shouted but was stopped by Maurice and Cooper

" Captain-san you can't do anything against him! " Maurice said as he tried to stop me from the danger I'm about to face

" Let's face it were still rookies! What can we do against an Admiral! " Cooper shouted

I growl but stop pushing them out of the way , I sighed . " Tch , Okay but just for now! " I shouted Diamond rush towards our side

" Let's get back to the ship! " I shouted , They all nodded

We were about to run but stopped by the men of the Admiral

He jumped infront of his men and his grin grew wider " Where do you think your going? " He said with a grin

I growl , Then he made Giants made of poisoned vines , The poison in the vines was dripping in the tip of the spiky thorns

I froze as I watch the giant hand with poison swing swiftly to me . Then it was block by a normal sword

I stood there shock As well as the Admiral . The dark king smirk he signaled us to escape

The Admiral just watched us escape . Well the last thing they want to happen was to make a war to a Legendary pirate

When we escaped the Admiral growl " Why are you helping her? " He said with a growl

The Dark king smirk , " She's a close friend of mine " He said as he sent a wave of haki to take down the giants and the marines . Of course the New admiral too couldn't take the strength of the Haki from the legendary pirate

* * *

**Ihihihi~ The Dark king helped our little mischievous captain .**

**Oh and sorry for making Diamond-chan Vulnerable here . It was expected he is an Admiral after all **

**Love it ? Hate it? Whatever it is leave a review **

**~ Ace Portgas D**

**READ MY OTHER STORIES !**


	19. Gumi - New recruit

**Hi ! As promise here's the Update~! **

**ANNOUNCEMENT : UPDATES ARE TUESDAY AND FRIDAY!**

**Oh , Please check my other stories!**

* * *

When we came to the port , We saw Oracle and Lilica defending the ship .

The two was already wounded . So we rushed to the port and helped them from defending the ship

Then I heard the loud roar of Persia making giant waves to deflect the cannonballs that about to hit the raven-like ship

I can't use my Hashouko haki 'cuz unlike Rayleigh , I'm not that good in using it . Neither my Kenbunshoku haki or my Boshouko haki .. But atleast I can use it .. It's just not that strong

I dodge a cannonball and punch the marine that was about to cut my head , Then light green hair fall to the ground

" Oops " I muttered as I look to the still unconscious and shivering girl . I hit my face with my hand " I hope she wouldn't freak out " I sighed and kept on running

I signaled Lilica and Oracle to make the ship ready , They nodded .

" Oi , Let's hurry! The gal' is shivering! " I shouted to Diamond , Maurice and Cooper . Cooper groaned " Like hell we'll be able to hurry ! " He shouted from the back

The Marines kept on going and going like there's no end to it , And really its getting on my nerves!

I whistled to Persia . Persia came quickly , I placed the girl on the Giant Tiger's back . I patted Persia " Go get the others I have a plan " I said

Persia nodded ( Which is unusual ,But she is the Tiger of the Water Empress so .. )

I whistled to the Marines , I ripped my shirt a little bit and fake tears are starting to build up .

" P-please stop .. W-we didn't do anything wrong! " I shouted while crying cutely

The Marines stopped , Blood dripping in their nose

A Marine ordered " HALT! " he shouted . I smirked my plan is working

Then faster than light I took the Opportunity to run and get on the ship .

I stuck my tongue out " Bye LOSERS! " I shouted . They froze and after that a long string of curses was heard

* * *

I blinked when I see the wooden ceiling in my room ... I fell asleep? Oh , maybe my Narcolepsy kicked in.

I laughed I wonder what was they're reaction , Too bad I'm asleep .

I opened the wooden door only to see a blushing Cooper , a giggling Lilica and Oracle and an Amuse Maurice and Diamond

I blinked . Why are they laughing?

I turn around to see a bandaged , Girl . Oh yeah right the rescue ..

I grinned and sprint to the Girl's side

" BE MY CREWMATE! " I shouted with a grin . This startle the Others while Cooper just shook his head with a sigh . and Lilica is well smiling

" Oh yeah right , I'm Alexandra D Keith . The Captain of The Raven Pirates " I said while offering my hand

She look at me confuse but smiled after she shook my hand . " Oh I have a question why are you shivering earlier and who the hell is the catwoman? " I asked taking the stool beside her , Now all of the Attention is at the girl

" Gumi is half metal and the Catwoman was Gumi's Ex-captain " She said . I blushed a bit with her cute talk as well Cooper

" KYAH! SO CUTE~~! " I exclaimed hugging the girl tight

" Gumi can't... Breathe " She said breathlessly

I laughed and let her go , " Oh yeah , How was Diamond and the others got caught? " I asked Lilica

" When we crash the Slave traders eventually took the Opportunity to get us , But luckily Ray-san was there and Save us but Diamond and the others was already far and your condition was bad too , Capn' . " Lilica explained and gave me a paper

" Ray-san said if you change your mind about the thing you said earlier you can go to him " Lilica said while giving me the paper

" Captain I'll just inform you that we got suck in a portal again .. And we're back at the first half of grandline " Oracle said

" And we need to restock our things to Captain " Maurice said

" And the ship's need repairs , The Log pose need to be reset too " Cooper said

I nodded and throw my fist in the air " Yosh! We're making a stop at the Black Island! Oh Gumi . you see everybody have their homebase I'm wondering where I'll place you " I said while rubbing my chin

" when I was at their crew , I was their mechaniko . Captain " She informed

I throw my fist in the air again " YOSH! mechaniko it is .. Oh Gumi I'll meet you at my cabin later ! Bye~! " I said as I rush to the Library where my things is

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy chapter... But don't worry ! After they went to the Black Island their going to a rescue mission!**

**~ Ace Portgas D **


	20. Flashback continuation

**Hi guys! **( READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! )

**I'm very sorry for my grammar and punctuations! * Bows ***

**And I'm very very sorry if I made her Overpowered, And about the Haki thing I know most of you are confuse and Angry because of that ..**

**But I'll reveal why she have Haki, Maybe sometime before they go to the Moby dick **

**'Cuz I'm planning, That Alexandra and her crew will go to an island where they will see her Gangmates and Father/Leader's Pov! **

**Wahaha .. But you see someone said that she is kinda overpowered so maybe I'll restart .. depends on your opinions though..**

**Oh well let's skip the Drama and get to the Story!**

* * *

I opened my eyes and noticed that I'm not in the same room as earlier.

I shivered, There was still the feeling that made her uneasy,I can't explain it though...

I looked around to find some familiar faces but seems no one is around. All I can see was a few crates and a large set of books about weapons

I froze, What if they're like them? The one I see in dreams, They kept on hitting her they weren't feeding her either

My breathing became faster, What if they want me to be a weapon too? No no I need to get out of here!

Betraying my mind I didn't move even an inch on where I was, But a scream passed my lips. A scream loud enough to hear in the whole world

The door was opened loudly a young nurse came, Obviously worried about the girl's condition

Realizing who the person was I calmed down, The woman Gina came closer to check if I'm alright

" Are you alright dear? " She said with an obviously worried tone

I nodded, She hugged me tightly

After she let go, I was left shocked I never had felt the warmth of another person like that... It was **_almost_**comfortable If she didn't do it tight

I can see the trails of water down her cheeks. Is she crying? Why is she crying? Did I do something wrong?

" Don't scare me like that! " She shouted angrily and slight worried

I was found by father 4 months ago, But still I'm still not use to the surroundings ... Like there's something wrong .. Something missing..

I kept thinking on who my real father was, Not that Father's love is not enough it's just ... I just don't feel complete without those details

We were now at the cafeteria surrounded by people, Each of them treated me like a glass like one wrong move I might break

But sometimes there worrying themselves too much and that's what I grew accustomed with after years

I faced battles with them , Cry with them, Learn things with them

We treat each other as a family. I might be the First in command in all of the 50 commanders but they still treat me as their youngest sister

Some habits that they got used to irritates me, Like one time..

I was about to sleep when Liliana came,

I furrowed my eyebrows " Do you need something , Nii-san? " I asked while sitting on the comfy little bed

She shook her head with a smile and bring out a book

" So who's in for story telling? " She said

I groaned with my eyes rolled

" I'm already 13 Nii-san I'm too old for story-telling stuffs, I keep on reminding you all that " I said really even father! I flopped down the bed trying my best to Ignore the Older blonde

" Sheesh, the time flew really fast It was just like yesterday you came here shivering . You were so cute! despite the fact that your scared " She said pulling the stool out from my desk ( That was full of paperwork )

I raised my eyebrow " So now I'm not cute Nii-san? " I said

She shook her head lightly " Not cute but you've grown into a Beautiful girl! Ha! That new recruit cop even blushed when he tried to put cuffs on you! " She exclaimed

I rolled my eyes " Yeah right Beautiful my ass " I said then covering myself with the thick layers of blankets. I like being covered with it because even if I'm alone I feel safe and cozy under the thick sheets

" Once upon a time- " Liliana started . I groaned " Nii-san " I threateningly said

She looked at me with puppy eyes " Please? Just now C'mon " She pleaded

My eye twitch but surrender I don't wanna make Nii-san cry so I said " Fine , But just now " I said

She cheered a bit then continued her story about cinderella

Ha I remember every time I kept reminding them that I'm not a glass , I'm fine but they kept on Insisting they kept on being sentimental

Now they're gone I kept searching for there warmth, The joy they bring the love they bring. I remember a time when I wish them gone

Now all I wanted was them here.. By my side I don't care anymore If they treat me as a child I don't care anymore If they treat me as a glass

All I wanted was them back. Now the only ones was left are Me and Charmain

The ones that were left , We're the only ones that were left by the gang

* * *

**So I left a clue on why she wants to save Ace and the Other two .. **

**~ Ace Portgas D**

**Hahaha An update after an update**


	21. Docking to Black Island

**Whazzupp! Yo! Here's the update!**

**Oh and I'm gonna ask something... My sister said that I should put pairings through my crew members and I should put Alexandra and Marco together.. AND SHE THREATENED ME IF I DIDN'T SHE WOULDN'T LET ME BORROW HER PC! * sulks in the corner * So whadayya think? Romance or not?**

**Oh and I change my Pen name to_ XxFire-PhoenixxX_**

* * *

The crew's attention is at the two pair Mechanics, They were doing some project that most of the crew can't understand what is

I cracked my back and stretch my arms, I sighed satisfyingly then I throw my fists in the air startling some of the crew. I shouted

" FINISH! " I shouted with a grin

" What is that captain? " Diamond asked

I grinned and picked my phone " This is a Phone, It's like the den den mushi it can communicate with other persons but this it can play games, Take pictures, a GPS, it has a map and so many things! I just made a few updates so I can call to my Sister and Gumi and I was doing a special device to help us communicate secretly! But we need more supplies so .. We'll finish it later " I said

" Why can't you communicate with your sister without the Update and you have a sister? " Cooper asked

" 'ya see I'm not from this world, I bumped into a tree and got sucked in but now Ray-san explained the gem I do now have a clue on why I was sucked in. And Yes I have a sister but not blood related our relationship is like the Whitebeards .. Were a big Famiglia we have 50 commanders each division have at least 1,000 people but now... We're the only left.. " I said while looking up the sky

Deciding not to push the topic even farther they went to their tasks. While me and Gumi are cleaning our desk

" an Island ahead! " Maurice shouted from the crownest

With a grin I rushed to the railing and looked at the Island. The Island was HUGE!, So this is the Black Island!

" Oi captain will you stop drooling? " Cooper said while looking in a telescope

I pout " But I'm hungry! " I whined

" Everyone is hungry too, Captain " Oracle said while sweatdropping at her Captain's attitude, she was supposed the youngest !

" So~ Lilica is it true that this Island is known for their delicious dishes? " I asked my Archeologist she closed her book and walked closer to us, She leaned at the railing while glancing at the Island.

" Yes cap'n " She answered

I jumped enthustiastically then an Idea hit me " Oh before getting the Supplies and stuffs let's try one of their Restaurant! "

" But do we have the money to pay a ' D ' like you Cap'n? " Diamond said with a smirk

" Gumi is confuse.. What do you mean Dia-chan? " Gumi said

" What she mean is most of ' D's are big eaters, Gumi-chan " Maurice answered while snickering because surely they needed a lot of money.

I smirked " Of course we do! " I said

* * *

" LAND HO! " Maurice shouted.

I throw the Anchor down and use jumped down the ship.

Cooper sighed " Really Alexa why you kept jumping down instead of using the stairs? " Cooper said

" BECAUSE JUMPING FROM THE SHIP IS COOLER! " I shouted from below

Cooper just shook his head, Lilica giggled amusedly

Then I whistled to Persia who too Jump down from the ship earning a groan from Cooper.

" Are you sure captain that it's safe to bring Persia with us? " Diamond asked as she stepped down the stairs

" Of course and I don't want to leave the poor kitten behind! " I said while scratching Persia's gut. Earning a cute ' purr ' from the Tiger

" Oh~! So cute! " Gumi squealed as she too pet the Giant tiger

Oracle and Lilica came out chatting about a vision, I shrugged it off

Then I grinned when their all out of the ship. " Who's ready for a Race? " I asked

Gumi grinned " Gumi's In! " She said

Lilica and Oracle smirked and went beside us. Cooper, Maurica and Diamond smirked as they went close to us

" Ready.. Get set! " I said then jumped down the giant tiger

" GO! " Then with that we raced to where the delicious sent was coming from

* * *

**Marineford HQ - At the fleet admiral's office**

Sengoku massage his temples. feeling a headache is coming

The injured admiral stood in front of him. Ashamed in his lost

What bother the fleet admiral the most was that they got no information about their Captain.

Sengoku irritatedly sighed. Then a marine boy barge in the room obviously in a hurry

" Did you got the Information, Boy? " Sengoku asked the boy

The young marine shook his head but give a file about their small crew

" No sir, We only got her name but also we got about their small crew which she declared the ' Raven Pirates ' " The fleet admiral raised his eyebrow surely he heard that name before..

The newly recruit admiral spoke " Isn't it like the ' Phantom Raven Pirates '? Is she trying to re-create them or somethin'? " He said

Yes now he remembers, It's the pirates that also are allied to the Roger pirates and The Whitebeard pirates

" Who are her members " Sengoku asked

" There are some on her crew that's already notorious but I'll start with the one she found first

Lilica Black - Archeologist

Cooper Nelson - Shipwright

Diamond D. Mizuki - Musician. The last of the mizuki clan and a girl who hates Celestial Dragons she also know something about the void century

Their combat animal - which they named : Persia, Said that its the Water empress pet.

Oracle - Navigator known because of her ability of seeing the future

Maurice - Doctor

and their newest member an Ex-Neko pirate member : Gumi,mechaniko " The young marine took a breath it

The Vice-admiral who is there too listening to the young marine spoke " I smell something _fishy _" The Vice admiral said

Sengoku and the admiral face-palmed. " Of course you just ate fish you Idiot " Sengoku said Irritated by his friend antics

" Oh, Bwahahahaha " Garp laughed and the young marine stared at them dumbfounded

Sengoku sighed " your Dismissed " With that the young marine left

* * *

**~ XxFire-PheonixxX**

**R&amp;R!**


	22. Drag everybody: Party woo!

" Me first! " I shouted while doing a weird dance for my win

They sweatdropped " Umm... What are you doing Captain? " Cooper said sweatdropping

I laughed " So let's go! " I said as I open the door to the bar

* * *

I opened the door and see a man wears a long jacket ( Ya 'know what they wear at the dessert... Like what Ace wore at Alabasta ) colored black and with purple flames designed on it and its buttoned all the way down. He has spiky black hair he has a snake around his neck .._** 0.o what the heck?** _Anyways... His skin is tanned and he has three slanted scar / Much like Shanks /on his right eye

He was scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. Looks like he's talking to the owner

So I walked in hands in the pocket, We were about to take another step then " Halt! " a Marine said

We stopped as he said. I scanned the room and realize that the room were filled by Marines

" Wasch a beautiful girl liksh you doing her *hik " The Marine said slurry Obviously drunk

My eye twitch obviously I hate drunk marines, Geez they're already a pain when not drunk!

Deep in thoughts. I felt a hand on my **ass**

Heat rise up on my cheeks my crew members was shock a bit too. Slowly dark aura rose from each one of them threatening the marine to do it again.

But then the marine fell down to the ground.

The man earlier hit the drunk marine, I smirked he will be a nice add to the crew

" Thank you " I said as I bow politely, He grinned " Don't mention it, I only do it because he's being disrespectful to you miss-? " He said " Alexandra D Keith " I said with a smiled this get everybody's attention even the one in the group of girls at the counter

" Isn't she the one who causes havoc in some Islands lately? " a girl whispered

The other one nodded obviously scared by us " And I heard she got that merciless killer Diamond " The other one said

I glared at the girl who instantly look paled and like in the verge of losing conscious.

But I sighed, Well what do I expect? It's the marines of course they'll make her sound bad

Then a marine rose from his seat, He looks like he already sober up from the booze

Sensing trouble I immediately asked the man " Join the crew! Please Please Please! " I pleaded with a classic puppy eyes

" Umm.. Sure? " He said then I grabbed him swiftly and drag him out in time from the marines

" Yay! Now first adventure of yours in the crew : ESCAPING THE STINKY MARINES! " I shouted while running with a grin

* * *

I commanded Persia to transfrom to a little kitten so the Marines won't find us and We just discovered that Black Island is a Marine run Island

And guess what, There's 2 admirals and a Vice-admiral. The admirals are Aokoji and Kevin. I just found out that the Vine-marine name is Kevin

Then the Vice-admiral was no other than Garp ' The Fist ' or Garp the crazy old man it's your decision on what you will call him but I'll stick with Crazy old-man

We went to a clothes shop and bought some clothes for disguise.

So after an hour of hiding, We went to the most popular restaurant in the Island

It was... Ah I forgot sorry! * Insert peace sign*

I opened the door and Inhaled the tasty smell of food * drools * So immediately I went to a vacant table

I grabbed the spoon and fork and chanted " Food! " Cooper sighed at his Captain's antic while the crew is amaze at the restaurant

The restaurant was amazing, The white tiles, The marble-tables , Chandeliers and so many things that you can see at a Fancy restaurant

But all of that went unnoticed by the mischievous captain of the Raven Pirates. Really what's so special about this? Really when I was at the gang we went to more fancy restaurant but usually for Spying of dealing for something... Anyways I'M HUNGRY!

" Oi Faster! I'M HUNGREHHHHHH! " I whined

" Is Cap'n always like that? " Marosaki whispered to Lilica and Oracle they only giggled

When they were seated a waiter come. An Idea hit me ' Why not get a chef from this resto? ' I thought a smirk tugged on my lips

" What are you planning, Captain? " Diamond ask when she noticed my smirk. The crew's attention turned to their captain knowing that it only means trouble

I shook my head " Nothing much.. Oh can I order - " I said as I grabbed the sack full of money " All of that? " I said with a smirk

All of their jaw dropped even the new recruit Marosaki while Diamond, Lilica and Maurice just stared at me in disbelief

" Umm.. Are you sure .. Captain? " Oracle said I grinned " Of course! Now be fast please! " I said to the waiter whose shock too

' Just how can all of that food fit in a gorgeous body like hers?! ' the waiter thought then rushed inside the Kitchen

_**Kitchen-**_

All of the chefs jaw dropped, and they stared at the young girl whose assigned at their table

The girl smirked like saying ' Challenge accepted ' and Immediately the girl went to her area and prepare all of the dishes with the drinks

**_After 20 minutes_**

The crew was chatting at each other, When they smelled the delicious smell of food. Waiters and a young female chef came out of the door.

My gaze was on her she blushed while looking at Cooper. While Cooper too is blushing ... Wait what?!

I grinned, This will be fun.

* * *

**Hi! Sorry for the cliffhanger.. !**

**Wahaha Cooper x Freesia Noilela**

**Sorry for the late update.. I should've update yesterday .. But yeah I'm freaking busy -_-"**

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_


	23. Kampai! The two new recruits

**Yo, Yo YO! I'm back Mwuahaha!, * Looks at the callendar ***

**Me :T^T**

**Ace : Why the sudden change of mood?**

**Alexandra : Maybe she'd gone mad**

**Sabo: * nods sign of agreeing ***

**Me : HEY! I'M NOT MAD..! I-It's just that the monthly examinations are on friday.. AND THAT MEANS NO COMPUTER FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK ! T^T**

**Me ; Anyways, On to the crazy story! **

**Disclaimer : One piece doesn't own Oda, But Oda owns One Piece!**

* * *

I whistled to the young chef " Psst! Eat with us! " I said with a smile

" Huh.. Uhm... If that's okay miss? " She said

" Alexandra D Keith, We're the Raven Pirates and that pretty boy there is Cooper he's sometimes Lazy and all but he's a good guy " I said with a smirk she blush even harder

" So why don't you seat beside Cooper? " I said

" Eh? Are you sure Alexandra-san? But there's already someone the- " She was cutted by Lilica when she rose from her seat, A smirk on her face. She picked up on my plan already

" No worries Chef-san, You can take my seat " Lilica said as she sat beside me

She bowed as Thanks so when she sat Cooper blushed, There was a long pause so I decided to break the silence

" So.. What's your name? " I asked as I dug into my plate.

" I'm Freesia Noila... People call me Noi ma'am " She said still not leaving her gaze from the plate

I lean at the table " Oi Cooper why don't you help Ms. Noi here? and No need for casualties Noi. " I said

Cooper flinch when he heard my command. He turned around to Noi, Both of them blush " N-no n-need C-cooper-san " She said as she dug to the plate

I smirk, It will be a long way but at least! " So as I said earlier We're the Raven Pirates, I'm their captain.. and I'm thinking, Why don't you join our journey to the top? " I said. Cooper almost spit his drink out but rolled his eyes like saying ' I should've know '

She was startled at my offer like slowly it sunk in her eyes widened " Eh?! The Raven Pirates? The one who cause trouble at one of the Slave trade at Saboady Archipelago?, The Alexandra who have 40 million beli? The Ilusionist Alexandra? " She said. I chocked " Wait.. I already have a bounty?! and that high already?! What the f- " Before I say it fully I was being glared by the chefs, I cleared my throat " So.. Why do you think they put a high bounty on me already? " I said seriously

Gumi rubbed her chin " Gina thinks it's because you beat Gumi's ex-captain " Gumi said

" Or It's because you mimic that Rebeka or maybe because of your display of Conqueror's Haki " Diamond said. Oracle raised her eyebrow as well as Lilica

" Captain has Conquerors Haki? " They both asked. " So that's what we felt at the cells! " Cooper said " Hmm.. I must say Captain-san that attack was strong " Maurice said

" Yeah I do, My gang-mates teach me how to use it. I haven't master it yet because something happened at my world " Then Lilica's eyes lightened

" Cap'n maybe that's the reason! They usually investigate the person they put a bounty on.. Maybe when they check yours they didn't find anything! And maybe Cap'n they think that this also has something connected with the gem and Phantom Raven Pirates " Lilica said I froze

_' What they've gone here?.. What are they keeping from me really? ' _I asked myself

" Captain are you alright? " They asked. I flinched and sighed " I'm alright.. Just confuse.. Say Noi do this Island have a Library? " I asked

She nodded " But I don't recommend for you to go there **_Captain,_**This is a marine-run Island _**Captain** _" Noi said

I sighed, How could I forget about that?! Wait did I heard right?. She grinned, We cheered " Let's celebrate for our two new recruits! Noi and " They all facepalmed. Marosak chuckled " Marosaki Honoo that's my name, Captain " He said

After that the party started " KAMPAI! " We all shouted

* * *

**So Maybe at the next chapter I'll reveal everyone's bounty!**

**XxFire-PhoenixxX**


	24. Say What's your name,again?

**'Sup?, ****_XxFire-PhoenixxX _****here. I'm suppose to review for the monthly examinations.. Oh well I'm just going to review later..**

**Reviews :**

**OPAngel ( Sign in as a Guest ): I dunno really, I didn't plan the whole story some time I just let my hands and my crazy imagination work... But maybe there's a fight here, Just maybe. And about Gumi I'm also adjusting to her character.. and Thank you for your review! **

**PepperMentShock: Hehe Cooper is adorible, Isn't he? Hehe. Ok Thanks! Thanks for reviewing anyway..**

**Itachi ( Sign in as a Guest ): Really? Glad you like it :)!. Thanks for reviewing**

**Now, _On to the story!_**

**Disclaimer : One piece doesn't own Oda, But Oda-sensei does owns One piece  
**

* * *

After the party, Curiosity ate me.. Well not literally but really I'm intrigued at this **_Phantom Raven Pirates ._**

They said that this crew was popular, It's consider as a dangerous crew too. Not just because they're an ally of the Whitebeard pirates and The Roger Pirates, Because of they're strength and Unusual weapons.

There are also some rumor about them working for the government, They exchange the weapons for human bodies or unusual stuffs. But of course it's just a rumor and you can't just believe a rumor. Because you don't know if its real or not

And this Island was also known because here, Happened the first appearance of a portal that was made by Father as what Rayleigh-san said he's the only one who can control it, They said that _**Charles Agustun **_who is my father and the captain of the _**Phantom Raven**_ _**Pirates**_**. **Gah! Just what other secrets does they kept from me?!

So of course everybody in the crew knows if I want something I'll do everything to get it. Marosaki and Noi already adjust to my personality, So they just sighed and volunteer to come

Gumi is assigned for finding tools for our small project

While the others... I forgot Ihihi Sorry..

" Captain I think its better if we put some disguise on, Because the admirals that are based here are not weak " Noi said

" Wait, What?! The Admirals are here? " Marosaki exclaimed. Noi nodded.

I grin " So what kind of disguise shall we wear?... Well let's think.. The admirals are no joke, Also the vice-admiral are nothing to laugh at... So maybe yeah let's wear a disguise that you wouldn't recognize yourselves " I said

They lifted an eyebrow. " You can do that, Captain " Noi asked.

My grin grew larger. " Of course! " After that we went to a clothes shop and I bring out my disguising kit, Usually its called ' Make-up kit ' But why?, So I figure out that I will dub it to ' Disguising kit ' Ihihi

First I picked a clay-base, Not hard clay soft the one you play with, But unlike that clay it doesn't have smell and the texture is really like the skin

" What are you going to do with that, Captain? " Marosaki asked

I smirk and pulled out the manikin head, They almost yelped because yeah its dark in the room and I just pulled out a head at my shirt.

" First, Let's trace the clay with this head. Later we'll disguise our selves as twins, Got any questions? " I said as I start to trace the head

Noi raised her hand, " Yes? " I said to Noi. " But why twins, Captain? " She asked.

I shrugged " Well it's the only head I got right now " I said and they sweatdropped

" How long w- " Marosaki said but I cut in " Finish! " They flinch a bit at my sudden declaration

" That fast? " They both exclaimed. I give them the two mask for them to wear.

" Now, Some foundations and stuff to cover up the eye part " I said as I put the foundation

" Second, Wigs. Why do we need wigs? Because the mask can only cover the neck to the forehead.. And If I do a full mask it will take long so yeah wigs. " I said as I grabbed the wigs from my kit

They nodded, The wigs was made from a real hair.. Yeah so we collect hair from salons or barber shops.. And sometimes at the bathroom * Insert a pervert-like smirk *

" Lastly, Clothes " I said as I give them the clothes

We went outside of the fitting room and paid the Sales-lady. I smirk Ihihihi Marosaki didn't realize that he's disguising as a Lady

Noi is already giggling. Then Marosaki froze in place he remember what I said earlier

**_" Later we'll disguise our selves as twins "_**

**_" Later we'll disguise our selves as twins " _**

It repeated at his head 12x, Then it sunk in his head he almost faint

We laughed loudly not caring if the crowd is already looking at us.

" Excuse me Ladies, But you're blocking the way and your loud laughs are getting annoying. So if you may please minimize the volume of your laughter and get out of the driveway " Said a voice.

I lifted my head to see a man in his 30's he has short goatee, Black spiky hair. Fairly tall and nice set of abs.. ( Wahh! I'm getting the I-love-man-with-abs disease help! I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die! )

Then he's eyes widened when I laugh,

" Alexandra? "

* * *

**Waa! Who do you think this man is?, Anyways please read my other stories  
**

**R&amp;R**

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_


	25. Drop a bomb casually

I looked at the man curiously. Maybe he's a marine? So Immediately I dragged him into a dark alley.

I pinned him, Swords close to his face " Speak, Who are you " I said with my most Intimidating stare

Noi and Marosaki is at my back watching for more enemies.

He grinned " Ah, Lyra really taught you well dear " He said. I froze, How did he know Lyra? something caught my eye... Our family symbols!

" Okay, Sir if you wouldn't answer my question. I can promise you death " I said with my eyes narrowed

He chuckled " I should've know you wouldn't believe a tattoo. Now I remember why Father picked you. Anyways you might want to talk at a different place. Kitty " He said

His eyes widened in surprise when I hugged him " Jett-Niisan! " I squealed

Noi and Marosaki looked at me curiously. " You know her, Captain? " They both asked

" So you got your crew already huh? " He said with a chuckle. I pulled him closer

" Yeah, 'tis goat-looking man is my brother " I said he chuckled with the nickname

" Still using that nickname 'ey? " He said as he ruffled my hair. I purred at this much to my crew-mates surprise.

They only looked at me amused, " See kitten really suits you " He said with a smirk then he tense.

" Marines... Then I'll meet you at the 4th block shell street there's a small old-looking house there, " With that he disappeared, Damn I'm still figuring how he do that

I smirk, Marines 'ey?, " Who wants super awesome bounty! " I said, Then marines and smoker and the Vine-marine bastard what was his name again Fre- Ma- Oh whatever its just a waste of time. My eyes sparkled in excitement, Smoker 'ey this will be fun. Smoker huffed his smoke out and glared at the laughing admiral. Tashigi was at his side blushing furiously. Then Vine-marine bastard cleared his throat and instantly they all went serious. But there is still a touch or red at Tashigi's cheeks.

" My, My what a coincidence " Vine bastard said with a smirk. I snorted " Coincidence my ass " I said as I roll my eyes. He laughed " and what a nice ass that is " He said. I furrowed my eyebrows " Are you hitting on me? " I said with a growl. He laughed again " Maybe, Maybe not " He said. Then he lean at the wall " Let's have a deal sweetheart, I won't fight or do anything at your Nakamas if you'll turn yourself over " He said playing with cuffs at his hands.

" And what makes you think I'll do that, Hmm. Bastard? " I said with a smirk then I grabbed my bazooka at my shirt. ( Which made them wonder how I did that ) " Less chit-chat, More fighting! " I shouted. I catch a glimpse of Smoker's smirk that's what he was waiting for.

I glance at Noi and Marosaki, The two was calm but I can see excitement flashing at their eyes" Yo! You guys can handle smokey? " I said, Smoker eye twitch while the two let out a chuckled " Of course captain " Marosaki said " Piece of cake " Noi said

Smoker snorted " Think you can handle me? " He said and then he and Tashigi attacked.

While I was distracted a thorny thing wrapped around my neck. " Now now Sweetheart don't be distracted " He said with a smirk. He lifted me higher and pressed the thorns deeply. I fight the urge of screaming in pain because that what fill your enemy, And I learned that in the hard way

" Ah, Sweetheart don't give me that look. You're the one who choose this option " He said with a smirk

_**" Lighting Bolt**_** "**_** " Zig-zag cut " " Tiger's slash " ROAARR** **" Fox: 8-slasher " " Bullet rain " " Swift kick " " Crystal trap "** _Wait Roar? Is that an attack? I tried to open my eyes only to see all of the marines knocked out, I wondered how did they knocked out the admiral and smoker. Then I notice the wet ground..

Then I jumped to Persia and hugged her " I missed you persia~! a-aww " My voice was hoarse because of the thorns.

Maurice checked my throat " Captain maybe it's a good idea if we go to the ship and treat your throat... It will take long though because of the distance.. " He said with a sigh he too saw the irritation on my skin. Maybe its a poison or something so he have to check it instantly.

I smiled " Don't worry! Let's go to my brother's house instead he said that he's in Block 4 shell street and I guess its not too far from here " I said, They looked at me curiously then to Noi and Marosaki

" I think it's better if, Captain is the one who explain " Marosaki said. Then Gumi hugged me tightly.

" Gumi was scared when Gumi saw the ugly-bastard " Gumi squealed, I chuckled really it's cute when Gumi talks like that.

Cooper stepped on the marine's body " Serve you right for hurting captain " He said. I smirked " Eh is that the only thing your angry at? Hmm.. I think I heard him about saying bad things to Noi " I said, Instantly heat rise from his cheeks and looked away. We all laughed

" Now let's get going Cap'n, I don't think staying here is good " Lilica said " And Garp ' The Fist ' is here too Captain-san, He is known for his crazy strength and I don't think we can deal with him right now captain-san " Oracle said

They all agreed, So I hoped on Persia's back.

**_Just a little Time-skip_**

**_\- Third Person's POV -_**

**_._**

After a minute without causing trouble or attracting unwanted trouble was a miracle for them, Considering their captain loves to challenge someone ( Even something .. ) They all sighed in relived when they finally reach their destination without any marine noticing. And from what Oracle estimated they only have an hour before getting reported.

Also Alexandra was getting weaker, She's losing lots of blood and the Irritation on her skin got worse also she said that she was cold, Murmuring about a baby and saying ' It's my fault '

She was shivering right now. So instantly they knocked on the wooden japanesse tradition like door

The door-slided and reveal Jett, The man who they're looking for.

" Alex-? what happened?, Wait please enter first " He said then open the door with the space needed for the gigantic tiger to enter.

The worried expression on the man's face was obvious, He lifted Alexandra's body that almost made them attack the man.

" What's the symptoms? " Jett asked as he turned to Maurice.

Maurice spoke " Her skin is Irritated, She's freezing and She's hallucinating... She said something about a ... Baby. " He said. All eyes was at Jett.

He sighed obviously stressed about the situation too. " Ah, Sorry for not introducing myself I'm Jett, Your Captain brother well were not real siblings but she's my sworn sister we treated her as one of us since we found her at the streets " Jett said.

" Captain-san is live in the streets? " Oracle asked. He shook his head " I heard that your crew cause havoc at Sabaody archipelago. And I'm Sure you met Rayleigh and I am sure too that they have at least a small talk and I'm sure my sister mention about her condition.. She has an amnesia, No one knows who she really is except the 6th, 9th, 44th and Father our leader knows about her. But really we don't care about her past much, Father simply said that she was lost and she needs help, All of the sudden father decided to took her in much to our surprise because he don't recruit all of a sudden you know... Say did Alexa already told you about her baby? " Then silence filled the air until they finally blurted out " **_WHAT?! " _**

* * *

**Boo Yah! I just dropped a bomb!  
**

**So yeah I'm going to reveal later on what happened to their Gang and Alexa's first love and first Heart break.**

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_

_**Warning: Too awesome to handle... LOL XDDDD **_


	26. A fellow from the past

**Hahaha~! Hi to my readers~!.. Well yeah I'm bored and Promised an update so here's the update~!**

**I have a question.. WHO WANTS A SPECIAL CHAPTER!**

**Okay, Pick here:**

**1.) About a character in One piece in a alternative universe **

**2.) About a O.C life before becoming a Raven pirate! **

**3.) I'll make a chapter about her Gangsta life!**

**4.) A special character for AlexandraxMarco!**

**So that's the choices~!, Feel free to say/Review which one you want!**

* * *

Jett scratched his head " She didn't say it, Did she? " He said. All of the crew was shocked of course. " She **_have_**a baby?! " Cooper exclaimed

" She **_had_**a baby " Jett corrected Cooper.

" Oh... "

" Wait, Did you say _**had ?** _" Noi said

Jett nodded and put the pink cream at the irritated skin. Jett sighed " The cream can only heal the Irritated skin... But the poison he used was like when you drink cactus juice you'll hallucinate.. Only it's improvise, I don't know what he improvised though.. " The older male said.

" Wait a minute before that... Why had?, What happened to her baby? " Oracle asked obviously confused

" I think its better if Alexa is the one who explain the whole story to you " Jett said, He heaved another deep sigh. Alexandra haven't move on from the incident, Have she?... Well it it hard to forget what that bastard did.

Snapping the older male from his thoughts...

**_Rrriiinnggg Rrrriiiinnnnggg Rrrriiiinnnggg_**

They all turned their heads to where the sound is coming from. Jett grabbed Alexa's bag at the Tiger's back.

His eyes widened as he scanned the screen of her phone.

_**Charmaine calling...**_

* * *

**Yey! Charmaine! Yeah the girl from the 1st chapter.. I'll reveal more information about the Phantom Raven pirates in the next chapters..  
**

**And I'm very very sorry for the late chapter it's close to midnight here in my country.. And I have to wake early... So yeah need to sleep!**

**26th chapter! Yesshhh!**

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_


	27. oppa ganganam POLL XDDD

**Hahaha Sorry.. This is not an update.. But it's a poll yeah...**

**As I said at the past chapter... I will make a Special chapter or Bonus chapter whatever you want to call it.. **

**YAY 50+ REVIEWS HOO! *cough* Anyways, Here's the options..**

**1.) About a character in One piece in a alternative universe**

**2.) About a O.C life before becoming a Raven pirate!**

**3.) I'll make a chapter about her Gangsta life!**

**4.) A special character for AlexandraxMarco!**

**So that's the options~!, Feel free to say/Review which one you want!**

**Votes.**

**Option 1: No One yet**

**Option 2: _BubblesDoujinshi, Bass the Echida= _2 votes**

**Option 3: No one yet**

**Option 4: No one yet**

* * *

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_


	28. Result: Poll

**Yo! Sorry but this is not the Special chapter.. But I will also reveal on which option won.**

**As the results said, Option 2 won!**

**So yeah a special chapter for the Raven Pirates past is coming ones I got the OC owners permission. **

**For the OC owners! : **

**I will give you the permission to Make a scene of your OC's past, PM me the scene. And If your lazy to give one. Then just give me the details and I'll do the job!**

_**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS A NORMAL CHAPTER... SO YEAH MAYBE THE 30TH CHAPTER IS THE SPECIAL.**_


	29. Charmaine

**_\ \READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR THE OC OWNERS AT THE 28TH CHAPTER/ /_  
**

**Reviews are appreciated! Constructive criticism is welcome, even flames, I can also use an inspiration right now so Yeah please leave a review!**

**DISCLAIMER: One piece doesn't own Oda, But Oda does own One Piece.**

* * *

_**3rd Person's POV  
**_

Everyone's eyes is fixed to the ringing phone at the corner. Jett, A member of the legendary Phantom Raven Pirates and also a commander at the Gang version of the Phantom Raven group. Stand there frozen.

He grinned, He might have underestimate the girl's ability to make machines and Improve machines. Just how can she communicate to the other world?

Jett grabbed the phone and answer the call.

**_" OhmyfreakingOda! Oh thank Oda your safe! I thought you died! Ha! and wait... This is the other dimension right? So how come you still can call me? " Charmaine at the other line said_**

The older man chuckled, " I guess you haven't change and Yes this is the other dimension. I really don't know how she did this... "

Then the air grew thicker, " It's really happening, Isn't it? " The older man muttered

**_" Don't worry Jett. She'll never die and if that Pineapple bastard ever let her go.. I'll kill him myself. Besides we already change some parts right?, 'Cuz we already teach her Haki. and I'll make sure those Blue jaded eye bastards " _**

Jett raised his eyebrow not that the other woman can see it, But Charmaine is also good at memorizing people. " How do you think you can do that? "

Charmaine in the other line laughed evilly, **_" Simple, I'm going to teleport back there. " _**

Jett's eyes widened. and burst out " ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! HE CAN CAUGHT YOU THERE IDIOT! "

Charmaine just laughed and laughed until she end the call, Jett clenched his jaw and tighten his fist before punching the wall at his side. Which made the Raven Pirates startle. A whole was left there where Jett throw his fists

" _Idiot " _Jett growled.

" Excuse me Jett-san, But who is the person on the ' Phone '?, Why does she know captain? and Jett san. Who is she referring to earlier? " Oracle asked breaking the silence.

The older man seem to cool down and sighed. " I told you before right?, About the family thing. She's one of the survivor left after the war between our gangs, She's Charmaine the 7th division commander, I'm the 8th division commander " Jett said

Oracle frown, Confusedly she asked again " But you didn't answer my other question, Jett-san. Who's going to die?.. I-Is captain.. Going to- - " But was cut by Jett " She's not going to die, Damn it!. I'll never _ever _going to let that happened to her! She's the only one left! " When the older man realize that he just snapped on a girl, Much younger than him.

Oracle lowered her head, Shadow covers her eyes. Jett ran a hand through his hair and sighed " I'm sorry, Okay.. Damn Alexa will be angry if she knew that I snapped at his crew mate "

The younger girl smiled " Don't worry Jet-san, I'm used to it! " She said cheerfully while smiling brightly.

" Jett-san " Now the attention was on Lilica, Who's smiling creepily. Jett flinch at first the girl is intimidating like the first time he meet whitebeard.

" Jett-san, would you **_please_**explain the whole situation clearly " The Archeologist said with her intimidating pose

Their was a long silence, The older man was deciding if he should say or not

Jett, Sighed there's no running now.. He needs to explain to them whether he like it or not. Before he could speak the silence was broke by a loud, Heart-clenching scream. Full of hurt , tiredness and regret

There Alexandra lay on the couch screaming, They immediately went over to the girl and try to wake her up.

**_" Not again please, Not again. "_**Jett thought repeatedly

* * *

**Yey I just revealed some of my plan in the plot! ( Do a crazy dance )**

**Anyways leave some review and Itachi-san Do you have a Facebook account?, If you do why not log in with your Facebook account here in and PM me about Diamond-chan's past. Cuz I really need it**


	30. Special chapter: Part 1

**HEY! I decided that I will post now even not waiting for, Itachi-san... So yeah Diamond's past is still a mystery... Except if Itachi-san let me to work on his/her Character's past... - sigh- It's really hard when your a Guest**

**Some of the character's aren't here yet... They haven't answer my PM so I'll make this a Part 1.**

**On to the story!**

* * *

_Special Chapter: **Part 1**_

**_Lilica Black - Archeologist ( **_ Already appeared in the story_** ) _**

A group of people in lab coats surrounded the little girl, The girl was laying at a bed straps at her wrists and feet. The girl was obviously in pain.

She kept on screaming, Tears falling from her eyes.

The men in lab coat, Stared at the girl coldly. For them she is just a specimen for their experimentation. The girl is **_nothing _**for them **_just_** a doll for their little-_**sickening-**_ game

" Bring out the Kenshio ball " The man with silver long hair ordered, His tone is harsh.

They have test it with every little children they kidnapped and None of them survive. Lot of them died no one lived, No one. The treatment is painful it's obvious with every scream, Tear and plead with every children they test with.

The woman in a maid outfit, Bowed and left to get the magical ball. They all know that the ball pick its master. They knew that but they didn't stop testing it with kids.

The maid open the room full of traps and lasers, Firstly she entered the code at the keypad in order to enter it safely.

The golden ball with golden flower design all around it, She picked the glass which contain the magical ball carefully.

" Took you long enough " The man with silver hair said Harshly. The maid bowed " I apologize master, But here is the kenshio ball " She said

They opened the door to the experimenting room, The girl has stopped crying. She just can't, Can't after all those tears she shed and screams come from her throat. Instead she glared at the man who is the main reason why he's there

The man smirked " Impressive, You're still alive and have the energy to glare at me. How amusing " He said the last part dryly. He snapped his finger and instantly the group of female maids and female scientist put the gadgets they need for the extraction

After that they left the bloodied room, Leaving the girl painfully screaming in the top of her lungs

The maids and scientist grimaced at the sight, They didn't want to be there. They don't have a choice

Emma, The new scientist went to the corner and speak to a baby den den mushi. She let out a shuddered breathe before dialing her commander

" _**Now "** _And all of a sudden, revolutionaries burst into the building. Dragon is there he know how serious this is, The kenshio ball is not a joke. It has the power to destroy the world. And they're testing it to children who they knew can't survive their painful sessions.

The man, Jester. Turn around at the explosion. Eyes widened in realization. There's a spy

He found himself being pin by a member of the revolutionaries. The man's face is covered with shadow. Daniel is furious about the situation. How can stand those screams? How can he stand that the fact he is killing a innocent child for his fucking operation?!

" You finally came, I was expecting you'd come earlier than this. " He said with a smirk

He punch the man in the gut, Blood ooze at his mouth. His smirk didn't fell " You revolutionaries fail, It's already finished. The ultimate weapon is finish " Before he can continue, Daniel killed him. He scoffed and leave the cold limp body of the bloodied man in the cold tiled ground

After they stopped the machines, He was right. They are finish already. They are late already.

Daniel picked up the small body of the girl who seems to be **_very _**light.

" What are we going to do now, Dragon-san. It's already late she have consume it's power already. Because of this she's now the inheritor of the prophecy that held the ball " Daniel said

" We can't do anything anymore. All we can do is give her place to stay for a while, And train her. We can't trap her in our base, She is destined to be part of the history " Dragon said

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah, They took Lilica in. I also leaved a hint on the next chapter**_

* * *

_**Cooper Nelson- Shipwright ( **_ Already appeared in the story_** )  
**_

The young boy swing his leg back and fort while enthusiastically watching his father and sisters do a ship, The sparkles in his eyes glimmered brightly as he drift himself on a daydream.

Where he too made his own ship, A ship that will sail all over the world. A ship that is strong and sturdy. That even the strongest storm or any random hail storm in New world wouldn't destroy it

The girls is giggling while they nail the planks on the ship. His father smiled as he saw the young boy's eyes glimmering in excitement and wonder. So he called to his son

Actually, He isn't really his son, He is not Cooper's father. But he like the brat even on how much handful he can be sometimes. Cooper is abandoned by his parents in a very young age. So they took him in

" Cooper come here " His father said. Snapping the boy out of his daydream. He hopped of the rock and walk to his father

When he is already near he demonstrate how to nail planks and watched the boy as he do it with excitement.

" - The other end is for removing nails " His father said as he pointed at the other end of the hammer

His father demonstrate how, Cooper watch it with excitement and curiosity. Just like every child

**_Many years later... _**

" Slacking off again, Cooper-_**chan?** _" A female voice said

The said teen lifted his head to meet his sister's gaze. Who is cutely twirling her hair with her finger while sitting on a stool her left leg on her right leg

A blush spread on his cheeks. " N-No, I'm just taking a nap " He answered while turning his gaze to the other side

Much to his surprise one of her sister is there too, Pouting cutely she said " Aww. I wish I can take a nap too... But I can't figure out how to remove the nail " Her sister said with a **_cute_**pout

His cheeks blushed redder but he snorted " Yeah, right " He muttered

" Are you saying something, Cooper- **_chan?_**" Said by a female in a very fitted black tank top, and denim short. dirt on her skin and a black cap on her reddish hair

" N-Nothing " He said as he closed his eyes again

" Oh Cooper-_**c**__**han, **_Could you help us with this? It's too heavy for us " He cracked his left eye open and see two girls carrying a big metalic plate.

Trying his best not to fall into one of his sisters traps. He turned around. But unfortunately the blush on his cheeks betrayed him

" Ahaha Cooper you really blush a lot! Heh I wonder do you like us? " The blonde woman in pink half-cutted jacket, Revealing her well trained body

He blushed furiously, That can make even a tomato jealous

" N-No! " The 5 girls laughed at his failed attempt on answering.

" Well whatever, Cooper. Just get up before Father- " Then a man on his 40's barge in the door

" - Sees you.. Oh well too late, Good luck! " The red-haired girl said as they all leave together.

The teen paled when his gaze meet his father's Obviously his father is going to teach him a lesson

" **_Cooper!_**_ "_ And that's when his father displays a skywalk attack, to his son who ran for his life

* * *

**_A/N: Forgive me on my poor attempt on making her sisters seductive, So here's the 2 characters... Sorry for the late Post Minna-san but I'm just really busy this past weeks ( Because of my stupid exams ) Anyways please leave a review!_**


	31. Disturbance

**T^T I'm stuck with our foundation day! So I can't promise updates... BUT! I'll find a way!**

**and It isn't Marco and her baby.  
**

**Onward!**

* * *

Its been a week since their captain last panic attack, Diamond look at her captain with a worried expression. Actually everyone is worried of their captain.

She haven't sleep or Eat for days and Jett himself, A Phantom Raven member gave up on trying to get her to eat.

Her skin is pale and dark rings are under her eyes. Everyone hope for their Captain to get back to her usual pace

Oracle went to her captain, Who's currently watching the waves crashing to each other.

" Captain-san, We're near on an Island... " Oracle informed Alexandra, Who didn't seem to move even an inch. Oracle didn't expect an answer so she turned her heels and left to go to her pose

" That's great " Oracle stopped in her tracks and turn around to face her captain, A smile grace on her lips. Oracle's eyes widened in shock as a smile crept on her face. Alexandra walk to her " Inform the crew that we'll go in an adventure " She said as she sighed and puffed her cheeks and walk to the kitchen " Neh Noi~ I'm Hungry " She whined

Oracle chuckled finally the captain has come back to normal, Or that what she thought. Out of her experience Oracle is very good at taking note of her surroundings, She notice the tint of fear on her blue eyes. Her lips quivering and her fingers clicking to each other. What was the thing that bothering Captain?. Her train of thoughts stopped when she felt something weird at their direction where the Island is. A shiver ran through her spine, Goosebumps appearing at her skin

She shook her head thinking its just because of the weather, They are entering a winter Island after all. With that she left and went to her Captain.

* * *

Lilica was currently reading a book that she bought a week ago at the Black Island, She stopped her reading and look at the window. She place her head on her hand, Leaning at the wooden table.

She's worried of her Captain's condition. What is this secret that her brother knows, The secret that kept on bothering her. Lilica sighed even she keep on thinking there won't be any answers, Because the answers is at her captain and she can't just force her captain to say it if she don't want to. She respect others' personal bubble

She rubbed her head trying to massage her headache away, She's having headaches frequently since they got closer to the Island, Which is the Island of Time and Since they got in the range of the Island, She wasn't having any vision. She don't really care about the visions but something is up because her fellow crew-mate who can see the future too is disturbed.

Lilica closes her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the very short chapter! **

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_


	32. Crappy chapter XDD

**Wah! I'm alive~! * Hides from an angry mob of readers * **

**I'm very very sorry for my absence, But what can I say?. Life can be a total sucker sometimes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that doughnut there * points to a doughnut at the corner * It belongs to the old fart, Garp ' The fist ' Nor that animal there, Who's chewing Suck-azuki/Bakainu (whatever you want to call him) underwear, Its Senny-chan's property and so whatever. **

* * *

**_Cooper's POV _**

The morning was dull as usual, Since Captain has gone to a panic attack the morning is so... **_typical _****_and boring_**

and Since Noi came here I felt this I don't know... Tingle feeling whether I see her or come across. Aish! I just can't explain it!

So here we are at the kitchen waiting for lunch, Doing whatever we can do to past time.

The sizzling sound from the stove is the only thing can hear in the kitchen, Diamond working a tune for a song, Maurice reading a book about medicines, Gumi still working on her and Captain's project and Marosaki... probably in the training room.. Hmm, Better join him there.

Before I rose from my chair, The door barge open

_**"** _Sooo Huunnngggrrryyy~! " We turned our attention to the door where the voice came from.

" Oi~ Noi! Is the food ready?, 'M so hungry~! " Captain's voice filled the room, We stared at her in disbelief.

She raised her eyebrow " Oi! Why are you guys looking at me like that? " She said

" CAPTAIN IS BACK! " Then we all started in cheering and pull her to a group hug.

" Can't... Breathe " She said breathlessly.

" So glad that you're back, Captain " Maurice said.

Gumi smiled brightly " Gumi is worried about captain-san! " Gumi said as heat rose from my cheeks

Captain laugh, Oh how we miss that laugh. " Hey where's Lilica and the others? " A roar escaped from Persia's mouth and tackled captain to the ground

" Ihihihi Sorry Persia, Didn't see you there " She said as she rose from the ground. " Lilica-san is in the library, Captain-san" Oracle said.

" You look pale, Oracle-chan " Maurice noted

" Are you alright? " Diamond said a worried tone lace in her voice. Oracle nodded

" Anyway, Did 'ya guys already seen yer' bounties? " Captain said while nibbling an apple.

I nodded " I've seen mine, Captain " I said. Everyone's eye were turned to me

I smirked " 16 million beli, Not bad right? " I said

Captain laughed. " Is that so? How low " She said with a challenging smirk. I raised an eyebrow with a smirk " Heh are you challenging me, Captain? " I said.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Yey~! MWUAHAHAHA. I'm so evil, Am I not? XDDDD  
**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

_**XXFire-PhoenixxX**_


	33. -?-

**I'm back~! **

**I am very very sorry For not updating this story, 'Cuz you see. I just lost the inspiration to write and decided to just be contempt with reading fanfics and Often when I have a time, I skip this story and update the other stories. **

**I am very sorry for the long wait, So because of behaving and being a good boy/girl. I will not put any other things just the main plot for now...**

**Hoist the anchors and get the sails down, 'Cuz we're sailing!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**One piece fanfiction  
**

**Title: The Raven pirates**

**Chapter-33**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

The Island was fairly good. Wide enough for pirate ships to dock onto. It wasn't breathtaking either. So what is it that makes this Island stands out?

Lilica couldn't figure it out. She know the Island has something that made her uneasy... She swear she knew it has something to do with her ability. The black haired girl was still on her seat, Eyes intensively searching for a specific detail about the Island they were heading.

She sighed, She know she just couldn't continue her research. Not with the cheering and loud noises from the deck and the throbbing pain in her head.

She gritted her teeth. Usually the petite woman have _**a lot**_ of patience but the throbbing pain in her head is cutting that **_internal_**patience down. So immediately she rose from her seat and stomping her way to the deck of the rather unusual ship.

She slammed the door to get their attention. Her eyes twitching while forcing a smile " Could you please... " She take a deep breath before shouting: " BE QUIET?! ". Her fellow pirate's gaze fell on the girl standing front of the doorway.

" Lilica-san " Oracle's said while trembling. " Y-Your head is bleeding " The girl said as she pointed at the other's head. Lilica's brows furrowed until she bring her hand up to check if its really bleeding.

Blood ooze at her forehead, Seemingly to have no end. Her skin was also paler than usual. Before the girl could fall to the ground, Maurice catch the unconscious girl. Immediately they all form a circle around the girl.

" Is she okay?! " Was the worried question of their captain. Maurice don't actually know, So to find out he lifted his hand to check to girl's temperature

Even without the thermometer he knew she's **_hot. Boiling hot_**in fact. No he's not exaggerating or praising the girl's complexion. Its the truth she's boiling hot to the point that they could cook an egg on her bleeding forehead. This is alarming. Maurice knew that. So faster than lightning he went to the sickbay with his patient.

He heard many stories about this temperature. The stories weren't good most of the died, Only rare did survive.

Maurice signed the person behind him-Diamond- to close the door for he needs to make check ups. And he certainly didn't want any distraction. Diamond nodded and closed the door for the doctor

* * *

Alexandra couldn't help but pacing down and up the halls. Of course not with a member of her crew in danger.

Cooper sighed irritatedly. Of course he's worried too and he understand the pressure and the worried captain. But she needs to stop walking around! She's just making things worst!

Massaging his temples. Before Cooper can scold their childish captain Luckily someone made her seat.

" Captain-san, Could you please just seat? " Noi did her best to sound polite. Alexandra halt from her steps and nodded before sitting on the vacant seat beside Oracle.

Cooper felt the heat rises on his chick. Is the chef really is cute when asking something? Did he just notice it now? What does it feel when she ask for him? Call his name? Or-No no stop. Just what was he thinking? Shaking the thoughts away he arose from his seat for he couldn't stand the tension any longer.

After the shipwright left. Diamond glance beside her, She could see the distant gaze of her two fellow pirate. Gumi, Who's obviously worried by clicking her tongue constantly. Or Oracle by heaving a sigh every minute. Even the two new member is worried, Even if they barely know the Archaeologist. The mythical bird inside her is whispering.

Whispering that it has something to do with the Island. Even Diamond feel it without the help of the mythical bird.

She wonder, Is this have something to do with the Island's prophecy?. Hope not.

Still the tingles in her gut support her theory. And that doesn't make anything better.


	34. Please read this is important

_**A/N: I'm very sorry eveybody! But this story will no longer continue. I was just new in this world when I made this story, of course being new in that time I lack the experience and the knowledge on how to make an OC and can't say no to every request even though I cant make to their needs. I wasn't that aware about the rules in grammar because all I thought that matters that time is that my english is understandable and that's it. As I became comfortable to this world and get used to this dimension of unimaginable stories, I realized that just being understandable is not enough. After that I noticed mistakes and imperfections. I'm not that good in english but I'll try to be much better than good. I admit the character I had made is a Mary Sue. I'll do my best to not do this again. Because let's admit it even with a great plot the story would be ruin with a Character like my protagonist, a mary sue. I apologize to the one who I had been a bitch to because of my lack of knowledge in mary sues... To Anonymous, I'm not angry I totally agree to what you say but I don't think this will ever continue. I apologize to the character owners... I'll try to re-write this but the scenes will be a lot different than the original. Please understand, thank you.**_

**_But please give my other stories a chance. If you compare my earlier stories to my new ones, I'm sure you'll see how much I improved._**

**_I thank you for giving this a time to read. _**

**_\- XxFire-PhoenixxX_**


	35. claim your OC

THIS IS AN IMPORTANT NOTE FOR THOSE WHO WANTS THEIR CHARACTER IN THE REWRITE!

Okay! Because its been a long time since I updated this and I'm pretty sure most of my character owners are either don't want to join anymore or is not a fan of One Piece now. So for those who are eager, send me a PM and I'll reply to those who are accepted. I've learned what my mistake is in this story, too overpowered and I accept too much characters. So firstly I'll ask the ones who will act as the crew.

Please fill up the forms!

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Race: (Human race, skypean, fishmen, giant etc etc)**

**Attire:**

**About the OC: (What things does he like? Dislikes? How will he act about this and that? Where did he came from? Any hard ships?)**

**Devil fruit/Weapon:**

**Homebase:**

**How will they meet:**

Over powered OCs are still unacceptable. So please be careful, because I've prepared a more awesome story now


End file.
